Remember my song
by KiShA98
Summary: Momo decide escapar, pero luego de un accidente pierde la memoria. ¿Por qué quiso huir? ¿Era tan importante? Hibiya tendrá que arreglarlo sin cometer el mismo error otra vez. Hibimomo AU! No gusta, no lea :'3 ULTIMO CAP SUBIDO! :'D
1. El Primer Fire Flower

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo este nuevo fic 3 AU! Dedicado a Fer Figueroa (Aun no es aniversario, pero cumplo un año con él mañana) y a AI tsukiyomi por comentar primera**

 **Aseguro que aparecerán más parejas aki xD**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Jin o Shizen no Teki-P.**

 **¡Feliz 15 de agosto! :D (aniversario de Kagerou Project claro u/u)** **(Momo tiene 20 años y Hibiya 17. Los demás están más o menos entre esas edades.)**

 **¡Disfruten! :3**

* * *

.

 **Remember my song**

* * *

.

 _Deseando estar en un mundo diferente, la chica se dejó llevar con las olas del mar. De repente todos sus problemas le cegaban la vista y el aire empezaba a agotarse._

 _Sólo alguien vino a su rescate, pero ninguno de los dos pudo escapar al final._

 _¿O sí?_

 _El destino quiso darle una segunda oportunidad._

 _Pero aún no entiende para qué._

 _Todo en lo que creía y confiaba se desvanecía tan rápido como la esperanza._

 _Cerró los ojos una vez más, intentando pensar en los buenos tiempos, en las buenas amistades a su lado, en su amor sonriéndole, en un mundo dónde se le permitía ser feliz._

 _Dejó caer una lágrima, por la muerte de ese mundo._

 _\- o -_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El primer Fire Flower**_

 _ **-o-**_

...

La mesa llena de hojas, junto a la cartuchera bien ordenada pero abierta; sólo una luz prendida y sus ganas de seguir estudiando; Momo se resignó a tomar un descanso después de tantas horas con los apuntes.

Se quitó los lentes que sólo usaba para leer, y se desperezó al ver la hora que era.

 _"11: 57"_

Muy pronto sería año nuevo.

Se asomó al balcón, deslumbrándose por las luces y risas en las cercanías de su departamento: familias reunidas listas para brindar; amigos corriendo listos para lanzar fuegos artificiales; músicas en las ferias y fiestas. Todo era perfecto, nada podría ser más hermoso.

— Qué curioso… A pesar de que esta vista es asombrosa, siento que el año nuevo no se pasa así… Sola, en el balcón, admirando la felicidad de los demás… —Murmuró tranquilamente, sin ninguna expresión específica.

No recordaba su primer año nuevo, para ella, éste lo sería. No recordaba a su familia, o su apellido. Por lo que había sido nombrada como "Momo Hirami" por sus vecinos y doctores, debido a su especial inocencia y delicadeza.

De repente aparecieron las flores de fuegos. Grandes fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo increíblemente.

Era lo más perfecto que recordaba. Se sentía tan bien en esos momentos que decidió quedarse para siempre en ese mundo.

Los recuerdos llegarían en algún momento, pero quizás, no sean tan felices como esto. Por lo que cerró los ojos la rubia Momo, y deseó poder tener un fantástico primer año.

Al siguiente día seguiría estudiando y así estaría lista para el siguiente examen. Por ahora sólo disfrutaría ese espectáculo por primera vez.

-o-

* * *

..

El tren llegó unos minutos antes y las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a toda la gente apurada por las fiestas y asuntos importantes. Un chico en particular observó la ciudad de Kanagawa con algo de tristeza; era un lugar bonito como para que alguien decidiera escapar y quedarse ahí.

..

— _"Me gusta que seas tan perseverante"_ —Dijo una voz en su mente.

— _Desearía que pudieras verme como algo más_ —Murmuró otra, su propia voz.

— _¿Dijiste algo?_ —Cuestionó ese recuerdo.

— _Otro día te digo…_ —

...

El joven sollozó al saber que nunca llegó ese día, y nunca pudo decírselo.

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ***durmiendo en el escritorio* CAP 3 terminado! 0-0...hola ! muy pronto el siguiente cap! aunque no creo que eso les importe x'D**

 **Dejen reviews :3 regalo ramen (?**

 **Saluditos grandes y cuidense! *sigue durmiendo***


	2. Love was war

**Buenas! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia bella AU.**

 **Como siempre aclaro que no hay advertencias... por ahora O-O...(?**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin o Shizen no Teki-P :'D**

 **Fanfic dedicado a Fer Figueroa y a una autora que en verdad admiro mucho... Reira26 :3 Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Love was war_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

El día amaneció plácidamente. Levantose la bella rubia con somnolencia y aburrimiento, al baño quiso ir a mirarse.

Afuera ya se escuchaban las bocinas de los autos, los pajaritos cantando y el ruido del ascensor yendo arriba y abajo.

Sus ojos anaranjados estaban aún algo cerrados, su cabello muy despeinado y su poca ropa descolocada por dormir en el escritorio.

Bostezó y fue a darse una ducha.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos se arregló y salió a esperar el ascensor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Momo! Buenos días… ¿cómo te sientes? ¿amaneciste bien? —Le preguntó una vecina del departamento de enfrente.

— ¡Buenos días, señora Mei! Sí, sí, anoche me quedé estudiando, lamento no haber ido con usted a celebrar año nuevo —Se disculpó la chica.

— Tranquila, cariño. Si necesitas algo, sólo crúzate enfrente; hoy voy a hacer un riquísimo arroz, eres bienvenida cuando gustes

— Muchas gracias… y gracias por ayudarme desde que vine

— Es un placer… no todos los días se socorre a una joven sola y desamparada —Comentó Mei entrando al elevador, junto con Momo.

— No me siento sola aquí. Es una bellísima ciudad… Bueno, voy a salir un rato

— ¿La universidad?

— No, no… voy a buscar trabajo —Sonrió la rubia saliendo del ascensor, que ya había llegado a planta baja.

— Oh, eso está muy bien. Primero hay que comprar arroz, antes que comprar sueños —Recitó la mujer, saliendo con lentitud y dirigiéndose a la puerta— Por cierto… ¿irás a contarte el pelo?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Se ve mal? —Cuestionó asustada la aludida, mirándose al espejo del vestíbulo.

— No, no. Sucede que las puntas están algo desparejas

Ambas salieron del edificio, dónde el sol les pegaba con fuerza, esos días de primavera.

— Tiene razón, gracias. ¡Qué tenga un lindo día! —Se despidió la muchacha antes de cruzar la avenida.

— Buena suerte, linda —Respondió Mei dirigiéndose al lado contrario.

Momo Hirami caminó observando todas las tiendas y escudriñando algún cartel que dijera "Se busca empleado/a".

Y de repente encontró, a unas calles, una peluquería con el cartel buscado.

* * *

Por otro lado, de un bus se bajaba el chico de pelo castaño. Recién había vuelto de la facultad, para terminar de inscribirse.

— Hace demasiado calor, con este clima y en este lugar tan desconocido... ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla? —Suspiró con cansancio mirando al cielo.— … ¡No! ¡No tengo que decaer ahora! ¡Voy a encontrarla, no importa cuánto tarde! —Anunció llamando la atención de varias personas que transitaban por la calle.

Siguió andando a paso decidido, al menos por 5 minutos... Cuando entendió que cada vez perdía más esperanza de hallarla en esa gran ciudad.

* * *

— Muchísimas gracias. Se lo agradezco —Dijo la muchacha saliendo de la peluquería.

Se despidió y cerró la puerta del local. Justo en ese momento alguien la chocó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Disculpa!

— Debería tener más cuidado señora —Se quejó el joven.

— ¡¿Señora?!

Algo sintió. Nadie la había llamado de esa forma.

El muchacho se volteó con sorpresa al sentir que había metido la pata.

— Soy casi tan joven como tú —Comentó la chica caminando con firmeza y seguridad, y dejando al chico... muy atónito.

...

No se dio cuenta de que era observada por el de ojos marrones, que la había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

— Momo... —Susurró él siguiéndola lentamente.

Al parecer, ella ya no tenía el pelo largo, ahora lo tenía un poco más abajo de los hombros, como cuando se conocieron hace unos años. Seguía teniendo la misma estatura que hace unos meses y aún caminaba con sencillez y calma, como siempre lo había hecho.

La aludida llegó a una larga escalera que guiaba a un extenso sendero rodeado por árboles de cerezos.

— ¿Momo? —Llamó algo tímido el adolescente.

...

La rubia estuvo por voltearse a ver, pero se resbaló sin notarlo y por poco cae, sino fuera por el chico que la sostuvo a tiempo.

— ¿E-estas bien? —Cuestionó preocupado su salvador.

— Sí... emm... ¿Quién...? ¡Oh! ¡Eres el chico de recién!... Gracias, supongo —Intrigó ella con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

— ... Soy... Hibiya ¿No me recuerdas?

— ¿Hibi...ya? Etto... No, disculpa... —Respondió acomodando su ropa— Gracias por ayudarme, suelo ser muy torpe —Sonrió con vergüenza.

— Momo... soy yo, Hibiya Amamiya... t-tu amigo —Confesó él acercándose lentamente a la joven, que retrocedía algo asustada.

— ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? ...Eh, en serio perdón... Debe ser un simple malentendido

— No, te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo... Escúchame —Intentó decir el castaño, pero Momo escapó rápido por tanta incertidumbre. Hibiya intentó seguirla, pero se separaron cuando ella llegó a cruzar la calle antes de que cambiara el semáforo, y él no.

-o-

Apenas logró perder de vista al misterioso chico alto, la rubia se sentó en la escalera de un edificio, calmándose.

— Cielos... mi corazón late muy fuerte... ¿quién era realmente ese chico? ... ¿En serio será mi amigo? ... Ah, no debí escaparme... aunque estaba asustada —Se dijo tapándose la cara— Pero... admito que era... muy lindo —Pensó sonrojándose aún más.

...

Ambos se preguntaron si se volverían a ver.

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ***llega con una pila de papeles* H-hola... acá traigo muchas ideas para los siguientes capítulos. Todo esto por el 15 de agosto!**

 **Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y ya saldrá el siguiente... solo necesito corregir unas cosas.. y lito! \\(*-*)/**

 **Nos vemos y cuidense!**

 **Los reviews son gratis y te puedes ganar un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo! ... ok no :'c pero siguen siendo gratis :3**


	3. Not just be friends

**Hola! :D Como estan? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña (ok, ya no tanto) historia.**

 **No hay advertencias pero si dedicatorias: Para una chica (prefiero no dar nombres) que trato de dar prejuicios sobre mí por youtube :3 Le dije que le dedicaría este fic… y ahora somos amigas uwu es muy linda persona! Se lo dedico**

 **Y para todos aquellos que lean este fic, comenten o no.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio JIN o Shizen no Teki-P**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Not just be friends_**

 **-o-**

...

Ya habían pasado unos días desde ese extraño encuentro con el misterioso "Hibiya". Ese joven no volvió a verse por las calles, pero desgraciadamente para Momo (o puede que no), sí se aparecía en sus sueños.

Así transcurrieron esos largos días, despertando con un rostro sonrojado y el corazón palpitándole a mil.

Pero hoy no sería de esa manera, pues empezaría las clases en la prestigiosa universidad Tamashimi.

...

— ¡Momo! ¡Viniste temprano! Buenos días —Sonrió una morocha sentada en las afueras de la facultad.

— Buenos días Ayaka... sí, en serio no lo esperaba. Siempre era de llegar tarde a todos lados —Comentaba la de ojos anaranjados.

— ¿A sí? ¿Pudiste recordar algo más?

— No exactamente, sólo eso supongo

— Bueno, de a poco y sin sobre exigirse

— ¡Claro! —Confirmó Momo al ver la hora en su celular —Vamos a buscar el aula así no nos perdemos después.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, las dos chicas ya habían entrado a la clase, junto con un considerable grupo de jóvenes. Cada quién ocupó un asiento con tranquilidad y no mucho ruido.

— ¿Trajiste algún anotador de más? No llegué a comprar uno de pasada —Preguntó con pequeña desesperación Ayaka, buscando en su bolso, la lapicera.

— Sí, justo traje un anotador que tenía pocas hojas, asique pensé en terminar de usarlo para poder usar el nuevo —Respondió Momo buscando el dichoso anotador.

En un momento de torpeza, su bolso cayó al piso, esparciendo sus cosas.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? —Cuestionó una voz entregándole el anotador que había caído.

— Sí, sí...muchas gr... —Vaciló la rubia antes de ver a Hibiya, frente suyo— ¡Tú! —Tomó rápido las hojas y se incorporó.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Le murmuró Ayaka con intriga.

— Bueno, lo vi... el otro día. ¿Qué haces acá? —Dijo Momo con algo de nerviosismo.

— Vengo a la universidad... es todo —Acotó Hibiya poniendo sus cosas al lado de la chica. —¿Puedo sentarme?

— S-sí... supongo —Susurró la joven Hirami.

* * *

La clase transcurrió como cualquier otra; todos tomando apuntes, algunos hablando, los profesores presentándose y explicando. Eso claro, si omitimos a Momo y su incomodidad.

Sencillamente no lograba concentrarse, aún con todos los apuntes que tomaba, no conseguía prestar atención. Todo por culpa de su compañero, quién escribía con sencillez.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Murmuró Hibiya notando lo mucho que vibraba la lapicera que sostenía la chica.

— Disculpa... —Dijo ella tocándose la frente con cansancio.

— ¿Quieres que me aleje? —

— No, no es eso... Estoy nerviosa, es todo —Confesó Momo mirando al profesor.

— Calma abuela, no te preocupes —Dijo seriamente el chico tomando su mano.

— No soy... Eh...

Fueron unos largos minutos en silencio, simplemente agarrados de la mano.

El sonrojo no desaparecía en ninguno de los dos, aunque cada uno lo disimulaba de forma diferente.

— _¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Apenas lo conozco y ya siento que es mi mejor amigo? O tal vez soy muy abierta y entro en confianza muy rápido... Pero.. por lo que sé... Hibiya no es así... Entonces, ¿por qué toma mi mano? —_ Pensaba la chica. — _Es tan complicado... No puedo pensar tanto_ — Susurró apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, y sorprendiendo a los chicos que estaban a su lado.

— Momo, calma... Sólo es un repaso rápido de lo que vimos la clase pasada —Murmuró asustada Ayaka al ver la reacción de su amiga.

* * *

Luego de las clases y de largos arreglos, Momo convenció a Ayaka de que Hibiya sólo era un amigo y no algo más.

Así el chico la llevó a una cafetería, y decidieron pedirse dos jugos y un pedazo de pastel.

— Lamento haber actuado así en las clases —Confesó Momo mirando al castaño mientras comía.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan penosa? —Acotó con descaro Hibiya.

— ¿Cómo?

— Antes no eras así

— Ya te dije que estas muy confundido —Explicó la joven con cansancio.

— ... Momo, ¿de dónde eres? —Inquirió el de ojos marrones mirándola fijamente.

...

..

— N-no lo sé... Tuve un accidente en la ruta y perdí la memoria, no tengo idea de quién fui... O qué hice antes de venir acá. Sólo sé que... Estaba buscando algo...

— Buscando... ¿o escapando de algo?

— ... Creo que ambas... Tal vez buscaba empezar de nuevo

— ¿Por eso querías hablarme?

— ¡Sí! Bueno... estoy segura de que estas confundiéndome con alguien más... Pero si algo crees saber de mi pasado, quisiera escucharte

Dudó al principio el muchacho, pero decidió que era lo mejor.

— Tu nombre es Momo Kisaragi, tienes un hermano llamado Shintaro y una madre llamada Keiko. Tu cumpleaños es el 14 de febrero y naciste de Tokio. Nos conocemos de la secundaria; soy tres años menor que tú pero como me promovieron a tu curso, nos empezamos a hablar ahí —Explicó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué irme?

— ... No sé realmente lo que pasaba por tu mente, sólo sé que cuando desapareciste te busqué... Por todos lados... hasta que descubrí que te habías venido a esta ciudad, asique quise venir a encontrarte

Un silencio incómodo se produjo en el ambiente. Ambos estaban nerviosos otra vez, aún sabiendo todas las preguntas que deberían surgir.

De repente, muchas imágenes se vinieron a la mente de Momo.

...

Ninguna clara, sólo pequeños momentos. Tales como: _una pequeña nota cayendo al piso; luces de colores brillantes y música fuerte; sonrisas burlonas; grandes y bonitos ojos cafés._

 _¿Qué habrá significado eso? ¿Eran reales esos momentos?_

 _... ¿Por qué todo da vueltas ahora?_

..

— ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó con lentitud Hibiya.

— Un poco, me duele la cabeza...

— Perdón, no quiero sobre esforzarte ni nada parecido

La de ojos anaranjados lo miró notando su expresión decaída. A pesar de no recordar quién era, parecía ser divertido y dulce, más considerando que supuestamente fueron amigos una vez.

Sonrió tiernamente al pensar en esto último, cosa que el chico la observó intrigado.

— ¿Sabes?... Esta ciudad... —Acotó la chica con su melancólica mirada, puesta en la ventana que daba a la calle.— Es bellísima. En estos tiempos, dónde no pude recordar mi pasado, fue un gran apoyo que me brindó. Conocí algunas personas amables que me ayudaron por el hecho de que parecía pobre y desamparada. Y no tengo ninguna intención de volver a Tokio; sin embargo... Si en mi vida anterior, estaba rodeada de gente dulce como tú... No tengo miedo de intentar recordarlo —Cerró los ojos lentamente sintiendo el calor del sol que acariciaba su rostro.

Pasó un momento en el que Momo esperaba recibir alguna respuesta por parte de su acompañante. Mas lo único que encontró fue su rostro completamente rojo; los ojos en blanco, totalmente perdidos; y más quieto que una foto.

— ¿Hibiya? ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Le preguntó inocentemente.

— ... —

— o/./o —

— ... —

— ó/n/o —

— ... —

— e/n/e —

— ... —

— ¡Hey! —

— ¿S-si? —

— ¿En qué piensas? —

— En t-t... en ti no, no quiero tener pesadillas

...

 _*paff*_

 _..._

Al final de ese día, Hibiya pudo descubrir dos cosas:

1) A Momo

2) A que no debe hacerla enojar otra vez

Además... sí estaba pensando en ella; era lo único que hacía desde hace meses.

...

..

.

* * *

En una habitación apenas iluminada por el atardecer, Hibiya esperó pacientemente a que alguien respondiera a su llamada.

Minutos antes, había acompañado a Momo a su casa después de una larga tarde conversando de temas variados, yendo a ver locales y actividades divertidas y baratas.

Su plan era llamar a los chicos con el fin de contarles sobre el estado de la rubia.

— _¿Hola? ¿Hibiya?_ —Dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

— Hola Kido —Respondió el chico sentándose en el sillón de su pequeño living.

— _¿Cómo estás? Haruka me dijo que habías llegado bien. ¿Estás cómodo ahí?_ —

— Sí, sí. Ya me instalé… Tengo algo que avisarte —

— _¿La encontraste?_ —

— … Tienes que verla, está muy cambiada —

Sus ojos brillaron al decir eso último, mientras esperaba a que la joven procesara la información que había estado aguardando por varios meses.

— _¿Quieres que vayamos? ¿Qué dijo cuándo se vieron? ¿Esta bien?_ —

— Sí, está sana y salva...Verás… Perdió la memoria en un accidente de autos cuando venía para acá. Por eso no recuerda quién soy, y no me sorprendería que no los recuerde a ustedes… O lo que pasó esa vez —

— _Entiendo… voy a decirle a Shintaro, al menos se calmará al saber que está viva. Estuvo muy preocupado estos días según Ayano_ —

— Vengan cuando puedan… Espero poder hacer que nos recuerde de nuevo —Explicó el adolescente con firmeza.

— _Hibiya_ –

— ¿Qué? –

— _… Se supone que… ¿no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida?_ —

— Nada… Al menos nada relacionado con su vida personal. Aunque… debes en cuando, mientras caminábamos, solía acordarse de pequeños hábitos y a veces hablaba de momentos que vivió con su familia, sin reconocer cómo son físicamente —

— _Eso es importante. Voy a reunir a los demás para contarles_ —

— De acuerdo, los llamaré en caso de que vea mejoría —Anunció antes de cortar.

* * *

.

..

...

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **sekaaaaai dee ichiban o hime—sama 3**

 **digo... hola, jejeje disculpen la tardanza, es que me prometí que subiría un cap cada semana.**

 **¿Que pasará? ¿Qué pasó exactamente antes del accidente? ¿Qué cosa no recuerda Momo que Hibiya no quiere decir? ...muajajaja. ya lo verán...**

 **En fin :3 Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y prontito el siguiente cap / Dejen reviews... o sino.. no más ramen! D: apurense que la fecha de vencimiento de los ramen es el 2016 (? en serio xD**

 **La ciudad donde transcurre este fic realmente existe, de hecho esta pegado a Tokio, lo que no existe es la universidad Tamashimi :'D , y la Ayaka que aparece no tiene nada que ver con Ayaka Tateyama, simplemente no tenía ánimos de "crear un personaje nuevo", por eso no me tomé mucho el tiempo en desarrollarla ... solo por si acaso digo**

 **Saluditos grandes! ^^**


	4. Reboot Darling

**Buenas… eue…. Ok no xD no quiero asustarlos**

 **Siguiente capítulo de la ya no tan pequeña historia ;3**

 **Advertencias: alerta de Seto x Mary (?**

 **Dedicado a CrissNyan, no creo que lo lea, pero hizo review en mi anterior fic y me pareció muy buena gente :'D asique para ella es este capítulo. Y para Reira-sama!**

 **Contesto a este fic! aun no puedo creer que lo haya leído !**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a JIN o Shizen no Teki-P**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Reboot Darling_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

Esperaba Hibiya, sentado en el tronco de un árbol, a que llegara Momo, según como habían acordado, a ese lugar.

Últimamente habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, ocupándose de los estudios en la universidad, el trabajo (en el caso del chico) la llamada de Kido, que explicaba sobre que estaban arreglando horarios disponibles para ir a Kanagawa, aunque sea por unos días.

El chico suspiró cansado al saber que, el hecho de buscar horarios por el trabajo, en pleno ciclo universitario, era una clara muestra de que todos ya habían crecido y tal vez, hasta madurado.

Observó los autos pasar por la avenida, la gente saliendo y entrando en las tiendas y un gran edificio blanco y con muchos vidrios espejados.

— ¡Hibiya! —Gritó una voz llamándolo desde donde se encontraba el edificio.

— Momo… ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Como siempre —Le cuestionó el joven levantándose.

— Buenos días ¿no?—.

— No me digas que vienes de ese edificio —Señaló asustado ignorando el reproche de su acompañante.

— S-sí… ¿qué tiene? —.

— … ¿En serio piensas conseguir una nueva licencia de conducir?

— Así es… mi licencia… pues se quemó en el accidente y tengo que conseguir una nueva… pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— Me pidieron que vuelva a hacer el examen —Se rio nerviosa Momo— Tengo antecedentes y un registro dudoso.

El muchacho estalló a carcajadas, aún con los intentos que hacía la rubia por callarlo.

— ¿Estás… riendo?

— Si eso significa burlarme de ti… Puede que sí —Comentó el de ojos marrones— Igual… sólo tienes que conducir… Nada grave ¿O sí?

— … —

— Momo, no me digas que no recuerdas cómo conducir

— … —La chica sonrió.

— No sonrías así, ¡no puede ser en serio!

* * *

 _*En Tokio*_

El joven de pelo negro y ojos amarillentos terminó de cerrar la florería con una inmensa felicidad.

— ¡Seto! ¡Llegué! —Llamó una hermosa joven albina que no aparentaba más de 16 años.

— Mary… sí que llegaste temprano. —Comentó sonriente el alto muchacho.

— Sí, terminé de hacer los envíos que quedaban, ya está todo listo. —Sonrió tiernamente.

— Bien hecho, espero que los demás también hayan podido acabar. —Seto se sonrojó evadiendo los rosados ojos fulminantes de su amiga, que lo miraba confundida.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz, ya quiero ver de nuevo a Momo! —

— Estuve muy preocupado desde que se fue.

— Es cierto… no debió pasar todo esto… —Confesó la chica con algo de tristeza en su voz.

— C-cambiando de tema… Mary… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —

— Claro, Seto.

— Te iba a preguntar acerca de cuando volvamos.

— Aún ni vimos a Momo y Hibiya ¿y ya piensas en eso? —Acotó divertida e inocentemente la muchacha.

— Realmente estuve pensando en eso desde hace varios meses.

— ¿Qué cosa?

…

— Eh… ¡Oh! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos! ¡Vamos Mary! —Anunció el morocho tomando la mano de la pequeña y corriendo a tomar el bus.

— ¡S-seto! ¡Espera! ¡Dime! —Chillaba la albina sin éxito yendo con su amigo al lugar indicado.

* * *

 _*En Kanagawa*_

— No creo que pueda hacer esto —Afirmaba Momo.

— Tengo más miedo por el auto… —Soltó Hibiya.

— Oh, no se preocupen, Brandon va a resistir muy bien —Sonreía la señora Mei.

— ¿Brandon?

— Si jovencito, es el más grande tesoro de mi esposo

— Es sólo un aut…

— Muchas gracias, señora Mei. Prometo no dejar que algo malo le pase a Brandon —Dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a su descarado amigo.

-o-

Después de que la señora Mei se fuera a hacer las compras, Hibiya miró a su amiga y se sentó en el asiento acompañante observando cada detalle de su asustado y nervioso rostro. Apretaba el volante, con la yema del pulgar lo acariciaba como si intentara perforarlo y sus ojos miraban hacia adelante casi ni registrando que él estuviese a su lado.

— Muy bien... primero conduce hasta la plaza... No hay mucha gente por estas calles —Ordenó el chico abrochándose el cinturón.

— Oki —Obedeció Momo.

Empezó a conducir hasta llegar al final de la calle, sin tanta lentitud, y sí con precaución.

Pero de repente apareció un auto con intensión para cruzar, haciendo que Momo se paralizara alejando al pie del acelerador.

— ¡Rápido párate! —Gritó Hibiya deteniendo el coche antes de que éste chocara.

…

..

.

Fueron unos minutos en los que la rubia ser agarró la cabeza resguardándose, mientras su castaño amigo le gritaba e insultaba al otro auto.

— Qué estúpido es… —Murmuró el chico viendo como el otro coche seguía su rumbo— Momo, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó notando lo mucho que ella temblaba y lo blanco que estaba su rostro.

— Hibiya —Musitó con un nudo en la garganta— Perdón por haberme descuidado.

…

El muchacho de ojos marrones la miró con tristeza, después de todo lo ocurrido, a ella sólo le importaba inculparse por las acciones que realmente no tenían ningún error.

— _Es odioso… Odio que haga eso_ —Pensó el joven.

…

… La abrazó con fuerza.

Se sentía muy bien, ella parecía tan frágil y débil, incluso desde que se conocieron, cuando ella lo abrazaba lo hacía con dulzura y sutileza. Siempre se sentía muy bien, si bien él no lo admitiese. Puede ser que tampoco admita que en estos momentos, estaba disfrutando el abrazo.

— Voy a intentar estacionarme. —Murmuró la de ojos anaranjados

— S-sí, sí… Puedes hacerlo. —Alentó con nerviosismo el chico

* * *

 _*En la tarde*_

— Bueno… ahora una más en reversa y de paso estaciónalo para la señora Mei —Mandó el de ojos marrones.

— ¡Entendido! —Cumplió su amiga. Luego de tantas horas, ya todo se sentía mucho más natural— ¿Y? ¿Lo hice bien? —

— … P-puede ser… —Confesó seriamente Hibiya

— ¡Yaay! ¡Muchas gracias! —Chilló con felicidad la joven— Voy a llevarle las llaves a la señora Mei y te invito una gaseosa. —Dijo saliendo del auto con velocidad.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaban los dos jóvenes sentados en la rama de un árbol en el parque, tomando serenamente una lata de bebida.

El viento apenas soplaba y el sol persistentemente alumbraba la ciudad algo callada en esa zona.

…

— Hey Hibiya. —Musitó la rubia.

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Te gusta alguien? —Cuestionó con gran inocencia, antes de que su amigo con mucha impresión la mirara.

— ¿C-c-cómo?

— Pregunté si te gusta alguien… Tal vez de la preparatoria, o ahora en la facultad.

— N-no me interesa ese tipo de temas románticos y de niñas —Acotó el chico con descaro tomando un sorbo de gaseosa.

— ¡No es un tema de niñas! Ya pasaste por la pubertad, deberías sentir algo por el sexo opuesto ¿no?

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar muchísimo al de ojos marrones, más al pensar quién se lo decía. Quiso recapacitar rápido qué podía contestar; tal vez habría que decirle algún otro comentario insensible como hacía siempre… pero luego algo lo hizo entristecer.

— ¿Hibiya?

— … —

— ¿D-dije algo malo?

— … No exactamente

— … ¿Te gustan los chicos?

...

...

..

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No es eso! —Gritó completamente avergonzado el castaño— ¡Estuve enamorado de una chica por mucho tiempo! Pero…

— ¿Pero…? —Murmuró curiosa la joven acercándose lentamente a su acompañante

— No le gusto. Me lo confirmó hace bastante. —Susurró él mirando al piso y cubriendo su mirada con el flequillo.

— Hmm… ¿Y por eso crees que no le gustas?

— Exacto… Es muy obvio…

...

La brisa del verano jugaba con el cabello rubio de Momo, haciendo que ésta se riera tontamente tratando de acomodárselo. El alto muchacho la miró anonado, como si pudiera quedarse toda la vida así, observándola reír, sin importar que ella lo note o no, sólo así… Ese era su mundo perfecto, el mundo dónde podía estar seguro de que ella estaba bien. Estaba a salvo.

Estaba cerca. Estaba feliz.

.

— Sabes… si confirmaste que no le gustas… Será tal vez porque no le permitiste ver quién eres realmente. —Acotó distraídamente la de ojos anaranjados

— ¿Quién soy realmente…? —Repitió Hibiya sin terminar de entender.

— Claro…

 _"Creo en ti… Porque eres tú… Y tú… eres genial"_

Asique… Cuando ella sepa quién eres y de lo que eres capaz de hacer… Sin duda caerá a tus pies —.

...

..

.

Después de tantos años buscando esa respuesta… Ella misma se lo dijo sin notarlo… Le dijo cuál era su misión. Por lo que él, sólo pudo decir un simple pero esperado

— Gracias —

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ***corriendo de un lado a otro* Le gusto? estuvo interesante? que me dicen de... aah... del Seto x Mary..?**

 **Estoy cansada xD muchos trabajos para el colegio y tan poco tiempo**

 **Pero suerte para ustedes... Ya están listos los capítulo de esta bella historia**

 **Agradecimientos a las personitas tiernas que me siguen, las que leyeron este fic y las que dieron sus reviews bellos.** **En verdad muy bonito fandom es este**

 **Próximo capitulo aparecerán los demás personajes... Sí mi gente, Momo tendrá que enfrentarse a su hermano... ¿Qué pasará?**

 **¡Saludos grandes y buena semana!**


	5. Party x Party Again

**_Hola a todos! Con ustedes el capítulo 5 de esta historia sensual_**

 ** _Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Nix n.n la adoro y espero que le guste este fic_**

 ** _Los personajes son de JIN o Shizen no Teki-P_**

 ** _Advertencia: Tal vez un poquiiito de lime, casi nada. Ustedes deciden si incluyo más lime en este fic, por mi parte no hay problema._**

 ** _Descuiden, este fic no rozará el lemon. Mi mente es pura e inocente (?_**

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Party x Party Again_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

Amaneció pacíficamente Momo, buscando su celular con torpeza.

"9:20"

...

Sólo 5 minutos más no matarían a nadie...

...

..

"9:25"

.

..

10 minutos más...

...

..

.

"9:35"

.

..

...

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Es tarde! —Gritaba la rubia corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de arreglarse lo mejor posible.

..

* * *

— Se le hace tarde. —Murmuró Hibiya mirando su celular, apoyado en un poste de luz, justo en el estacionamiento de un gran supermercado.

Sonrió levemente al pensar que cada vez Momo Hirami se parecía más a la Momo Kisaragi de todos los días.

— _Prefiero mil veces que se tarde una hora a que venga a tiempo, para demostrarme ya no es la misma_ —Pensaba el castaño observando casi con envidia la tranquila gente que pasaba en familia, o el despejado cielo, o también, a la joven que venía corriendo incesantemente.

— ¡Llegue! —Vociferaba ella intentando respirar con normalidad.

— Torpe abuela... Supuse que te levantarías tarde, por eso te dije que nos reuniéramos 10 minutos antes de la hora verdadera. —Explicó el chico golpeando levemente la cabeza de su amiga.

— ¡No soy una abuela! Ni siquiera tengo alguna arruga en mi cara... —Sonrió Momo sobándose la cabeza.

— Si sigues inquietándote... sí te van a salir arrugas. —

..

La rubia intentó mirarse en el reflejo del celular buscando algún desperfecto en su rostro, haciendo que su acompañante riera un poco.

..

— ¡Vaya! ¡Hibiya volvió! —Acotó una voz a unos metros.

La pareja se volteó a ver a un joven no muy alto, de pelo rubio ceniza y con ojos medio rasgados, como de gato. Tenía una inquietante sonrisa pícara y venía acompañado de siete chicos más.

— No bromees con eso —Dijo con seriedad Hibiya, notando como Momo retrocedía un poco pegándose a su brazo. Por un momento, pensó él, la escena le recordó a la pequeña albina escondiéndose detrás del alto morocho. Que por cierto, eran unos de los que se acercaban.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó la de ojos naranjas intentando sonar lo más firme posible.

Se pararon enfrente suyo con ligera sorpresa.

— Hola Momo. Venimos de Tokio, Hibiya nos llamó. No tengas miedo, somos amigos tuyos; Soy Kido Tsubomi, nos conocimos en la secundaria —Se presentó una muchacha esbelta de rostro maduro, con largo y lacio cabello verde oscuro, y ojos negros.

— El placer es mío… —Soltó la aludida en suave murmullo.

...

— Nos presento... Yo soy Kano Shuuya, hermanastro de la bella Kido, de la chica de pelo castaño, Ayano y del alto chico de ojos amarillos, Seto —Comentó con aire ceremonioso y formal— La jovencita junto a mi hermano es Mary; el chico alto de pelo medio gris y mirada perdida, es Haruka; la jovencita con auris que está a su lado, es la fantástica Takane; y el muchacho de aspecto virgen es tu hermano... Shintaro. —

— Un gusto... Y... ¿Mi hermano...? —Dijo la rubia observando al extraño muchacho alto de cabello negro azabache, con pequeñas ojeras y ropa simple.

— Así es... —Respondió serio Shintaro, acercándose lentamente a su hermanita.

Para sorpresa de Hibiya (y de todos), Momo no retrocedió. Al contrario, se acercó también.

.

..

Varios recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de la chica, de pequeña junto a Shintaro.

...

A veces él la defendía, otras veces ella lo abrazaba divertida, unas veces él permitía que le robara parte de su desayuno, otras veces ella lo ayudaba cuando el conejo que tenían como mascota, se pusiera agresivo con él.

Parecía tan lejano ese mundo, mas no era así. Si bien no eran muy cercanos, fue más grande estos tiempos separados, que el que solían compartir juntos.

— Hola —Dijo Momo dándole la mano a su familiar.

— Qué bueno que nos vimos de nuevo —Sonrió Shintaro estrechando su mano— Aunque no parezca, me alegro tanto de verte, hermana. —Confesó el joven mostrando sus ojos cristalinos.

— Lamento mucho haberme ido…

— Por ahora no me interesa lo que hayas pensado. Sin embargo... ¡maldita sea, sí que me preocupaste!

— Jeje, disculpa. Estoy segura de que sí pensé en ti, y en mamá. Aún trato de recordar

— No te alarmes por eso ahora...

— No lo haré.

— … Lamento no haberte cuidado este tiempo.

...

Todos lo habían visto llorar por perder o encontrar su soda, pero jamás por alguna otra cosa.

Él la abrazó con fuerza dejando caer unas pequeñas pero sinceras lágrimas.

Y su hermana también lloró, por alguna extraña razón, era como una tristeza invisible.

...

Sólo Hibiya notó que Momo lloraba, y lo entendió.

* * *

Momo quedó anonada al ver, como las cuatro chicas acomodaban sus cosas en el departamento.

Casualmente para ellos, habían conseguido alquilar un departamento muy cerca de la casa de Momo. Además, Hibiya había hecho suficiente espacio en su departamento para que los otros cuatro muchachos tuvieran una cama al menos.

El plan era quedarse una semana. Una semana que tratarían de disfrutar lo más posible.

Debido a la facultad, la joven Hirami Kisaragi estaba algo estresada por lograr algo de tiempo con sus amigos "nuevos", que por suerte para ella, no había elegido tantas materias.

Era curioso pensar que Hibiya sí había elegido varias, y aun así lograba estar al día con los trabajos y exámenes, además de tener tiempo para salir con todos.

.

— Momo, ¿ya terminaste toda la tarea? —Cuestionó inocentemente Ayano, sentándose en la cama de la aludida.

— Todo. Anoche estudié lo suficiente. —Respondió la rubia peinando a Mary suavemente.

— Tienes que cuidarte mucho Momo... Aún estas muy delicada —Acotó Kido con seriedad, sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas.

— Disculpa... En verdad quiero estar más tiempo con ustedes... Me divierto mucho. —

— Momo... No es que queramos presionarte... —Murmuró Mary.

— No, no, no lo hacen. También quiero recordar mi pasado con ustedes, estoy segura de que fue asombroso. —

— ¡Así fue! Como cuando fuimos al karaoke, o cuando Kano se hizo pasar por un famoso... Habíamos logrado entrar a un concierto sin pagar entrada. —Se reía Takane acompañada de la risa de todas.

— Cielos... ¡Cómo quiero recordar eso! —Sonrió la de ojos naranjas terminando de hacerle dos trenzas a la pequeña albina— Y... cuándo besé a Hibiya. —

...

...

..

— ¿Qué?

...

...

— ¡Ah! ¡N-no es lo quise decir! E-es que... últimamente sueño con que beso a Hibiya...y-y supuse que era un recuerdo también. —Gritó muy sonrojada al ver cómo las chicas la miraban sorprendidas.

— N-no Momo... hasta dónde sé... No eran más que amigos. —Dijo Ayano con mucha vergüenza.

.

— ¡No puede ser! — Vociferaba la joven golpeándose contra la pared, como si intentara matar algún bicho que estuviera en su frente, y no lo conseguía.

— Ya, ya, Momo... No tiene nada de malo —La consolaba Mary tratando de alejarla de la pared, que pobre, no tenía la culpa.

Fueron varios los minutos que tardaron en calmarla, pues su nerviosismo no desaparecía.

Sentía que iba a explotar si alguien más se enteraba de sus nuevos sentimientos por el castaño chico alto.

* * *

— Chicas... ¿qué tal si vamos a la playa el fin de semana? —Cuestionó feliz Ayano.

— No creo que pueda usar un bañador —Acotó Takane mirando su cuerpo que a su parecer, tenía unas imperfecciones.

— Concuerdo... —Dijo Momo mirándose también.

— ¿Es en serio? Takane... ¡tu vientre es totalmente plano! —Se quejaba Kido observando la ventana desinteresada, pues no entendía por qué tanto problema por el físico.

— Sí, además... Momo es muy flaca también... sus pechos absorben las calorías. —Sonrió Mary inocentemente.

— ¿¡Que?!

…

Ayano y Takane se acercaron a ella verificando las palabras de la pequeña albina, y concordaron en que...

— Son muy enormes...

— Tal vez sea copa-E o D...

— Deberíamos tocarlos para confirmar... —Se decían entre sí las dos chicas, antes de tocar los senos de la aludida.

— ¡Kya! ¡Chicas! ¡Basta! —Gritaba la pobre con gran sonrojo en su rostro— No toquen, los chicos podrías venir. —Intentaba sin éxito alejarlas, mientras Mary observaba el suceso y Kido pretendía pararlas también.

-o-

— Chicas… Seto sugirió que fuéramos a algún lugar a comer —Decía Hibiya tocando la puerta.

— Quisiera probar el "spaghetti", dicen que es delicioso. —Acotaba Haruka con ojos soñadores.

— Ni creas que vas a comerte todo. —Se quejó el castaño que a pesar de ser muy alto, aún le faltaban dos o tres centímetros para pasar al chico de cuaderno con dibujos.

— ¿Las chicas no escucharon que deseo comer? —Cuestionaba éste último abriendo la puerta lentamente.

— Tengo la impresión de que probaste el spaghetti alguna vez sin dar…

…

Ambos chicos pudieron ver a las dos morochas manoseando a la de grandes pechos, mientras la pequeña albina y la peli-verde trataban de detenerlas.

…

..

.

— ¡Ah! ¡No es lo que parece! —Dijo Momo con las mejillas muy rojas, tapándose.

— ¡Hibiya! ¡Haruka! ¿Notaron esto antes? —Preguntó Takane con diversión.

— Takane… Momo dijo que ellos vendrían —Dijo emocionada Ayano.

— ¡Seguro es vidente!

— Sus atributos le dan poderes… —Añadió Mary antes de que las otras dos comenzaran a sacar conclusiones.

— ¡Mary! ¡¿De qué lado estas?! —Se quejaba Kido con incomodidad.

.

Haruka reía tiernamente al ver a Takane divertirse. Hibiya, por otro lado, miraba a un punto perdido con poco interés. Una parte de él planeaba marcharse de ahí, y otra parte deseaba quedarse para deleitarse con el rostro abochornado de la rubia.

— Vamos, chicas. —Anunció Kido tomando su bolso y olvidando el extraño acontecimiento.

* * *

 _*Luego de unos minutos*_

.

La noche estaba algo fresca; el cielo tenía algunas pocas nubes casi transparentes y parecía como una adorable noche romántica.

El grupo de amigos se entretenía haciendo bromas y acotando memorias. Y a veces, Momo mencionaba anécdotas que había imaginado, sin pensar que realmente eran recuerdos y no sueños.

— ¡Allá chicos! —Vociferó Kano acercándose a un restaurant algo lujoso y grande.

Considerando la plata que Ayano había heredado, pagar en esos caros lugares no era considerado un problema.

Momo y Shintaro planeaban pagar algo con su propia billetera, sin embargo no les alcanzaba a pagar siquiera una botella de agua.

…

Se sentaron en cuatro mesas unidas, en un sector algo escondido y lejos de los otros clientes.

— Pidamos "spaghetti" todos —Sugirió Haruka mirando el gran menú.

— ¿Y qué tal si no me gusta? No quiero que Ayano gaste tanto por mí —Dijo Mary con tristeza.

— Gracias Mary —Murmuró la de bufanda roja lagrimeando al pensar que, si bien tenía plata, la pasta era lo más caro del menú, y peor si tenía que gastar por nueve personas.

— Tranquila Mary, voy a pedir una ensalada, asique si no te gusta, nos cambiamos la comida —Le dijo Seto con una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué tiernos son! —Decían Momo, Ayano y Takane riendo mientras la parejita se ruborizaba.

...

Los demás rieron un poco mientras jugaban con la comida.

* * *

— ¿Recuerdan esa vez que todos decidieron quedarse... para festejar juntos el 15 de agosto? —Cuestionó Kano con una extraña seriedad.

El silencio reinó un segundo. No necesariamente porque no se recordara, sino porque... Todos recordaban que paso el último 15 de agosto.

— Voy al baño... —Murmuró Momo levantándose lentamente y yéndose.

…

Todos miraron como se iban, y observaron a Hibiya, que temblaba un poco.

— No fue al baño, fue afuera —Musitó Takane.

— Ve con ella, Hibiya —Dijo Seto.

— No… Es complicado —Comentó el castaño.

— Siempre dices eso... Tienes que enfrentarlo de una vez —Dijo Kido comiendo pausadamente.

— Te esperamos acá —Sonrió Haruka, comiendo ya su tercer plato.

El muchacho se levantó pesadamente y fue con su amiga. Todos se miraron satisfechos y divertidos.

— ¿Qué será lo que él no quiere contarnos? —Cuestionó Mary.

— Creo que si no lo dice, será porque no es algo lindo de escuchar —Respondió Shintaro.

— Shintaro... ¿estás bien?

— …. —

Advirtieron cómo los débiles y casi cerrados ojos del ex hikkomori parecían tirar fuego y un aura roja se desprendía de todo su cuerpo.

— Los Kisaragi dan miedo… —Murmuró Haruka con mucha comida en la boca.

— Ya Shintaro… No tienes por qué estar celoso —Rio Ayano poniendo una mano en el hombro del morocho.

Al segundo el aludido estaba comiendo con tranquilidad.

— Espero que Hibiya no intente hacerle nada —Acotó sin interés.

— No te preocupes por… —Dijo Seto antes de ver al Kisaragi comiendo muy rápido y serio — Los celos de hermanos son increíbles —.

Y bien dicho Seto, bien dicho.

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ***fingiendo estar estudiado* Hola... ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Antes de que digan nada y me tiren tomates... Pronto entenderán que pasó realmente el último 15 de agosto**

 **Pero de a poquito esta historia toma forma. Gracias por los reviews y ... *reparte mucho ramen* Coman rico!**

 **Los reviews son gratis y con ellos podrías ganarte una cajita de pockys ;3**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente cap!**

 **Saluditos grandes!**


	6. Kisaragi ¡pay attention!

**¡Hola gente bella! ¡Los extrañe! Mil perdones por la tardanza, me fui de viaje a un lugar donde no tenía internet :'c jue hojible… Peeero en fin, ya estoy aquí, y están aquí y es genial :D**

 **No tenía ánimos al principio pero me convencieron… de crear un personaje 0-0** **¿Tendrá importancia en el fic? Seguramente** **¿Extra? …. Naa… todos mis pj´s inventados son totalmente útiles :D (Y Ayaka)**

 **Advertencias: Alerta de ShinAya**

 **Como siempre añado que los personajes le pertenecen a JIN o Shizen no Teki-P**

 **Este fic es dedicado al foro "El Reino de Clarines" (no quiero hacer publicidad ni nada, solo menciono :'D)**

 **¡Espero disfruten de este capítulo!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Kisaragi, ¡pay attention!_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

El chico de ojos marrones se acercaba muy lentamente a su amiga, que miraba el cielo oscuro, justo afuera del restaurante. Ella tenía la mirada perdida y neutral, como si estuviera entablando una pequeña conversación con las estrellas.

— Abuela... ¿qué pasa? —Cuestionó el muchacho.

— ¿Cómo? —Respondió la aludida notando su presencia— Ya hablamos sobre no llamarme así. —

— ¿Estás bien? —

— ¿Siempre tan directo...? —

— ... Los chicos están algo preocupados por ti —

Momo miró al piso algo avergonzada, si bien tenía intención de seguir hablando, no quería ponerse a discutir. Y menos con él.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Cuestionó la chica sentándose en un banco.

— Porque te quieren... —

— ¿Ah...? —

— Ya sabes... Eres muy especial para todos... Todos te queremos — Confesó el de ojos marrones tratando de sonar maduro y firme.

— ¿Tú me quieres? —

...

..

.

—Eh... Emm —No sabía qué decir ante esa complicada pregunta, ésto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— Hibiya... ¿alguna vez me agredieron? —

El joven se quedó en silencio pensando un poco, eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No hay razones para agredirte... —Le explicó algo confundido sentándose a su lado— ¿Por qué preguntas? —

— Bueno... Tuve una pequeña visión... se reían de alguien, le gritaban —

— Hm... No creo que sea necesariamente un recuerdo. Tal vez recuerdas haber visto a alguien a quién le hacían eso —

— Puede ser... Aunque... Ninguna parte de mi mente me hace recordar que lo haya salvado o ayudado al menos —Unas pequeñas lágrimas acariciaron sus rosadas mejillas, a lo que el castaño las limpió suavemente.

— No te preocupes por eso — Dijo tiernamente. Mas al darse cuenta de sus acciones repentinas, se alejó rápido — Alguien como tú debió haberlo evitado —

— Oh... ¿Y alguien como tú? —

...

Él la miró sorprendido ante esa pequeña pregunta. ¿Por qué siempre sus preguntas daban en algún clavo? Esas eran unas de las cualidades que incluso ahora, conserva.

Y que él, odiaba y adoraba.

— Admito que... No soy esa clase de personas —Murmuró mirando a otro lado — Pero, estoy seguro de que si se tratara de mis amigos... Sí lo haría. —

— Concuerdo contigo — Suspiró ella con una sonrisa más grande.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos la pareja regresó a la mesa con los otros.

Nadie mencionó algo sobre la previa charla de ambos, de hecho, siguieron hablando de otros temas.

— Hibiya... Dijiste que sí nos ayudarías si alguien nos molesta —Recordó Momo acercándose lentamente al aludido.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —Cuestionó en voz baja.

— ¡Eres un héroe! —Gritó muy feliz la chica, abrazando al castaño, que intentaba quitársela de encima, si bien su sonrojo y sus pensamientos decían lo contrario.

— ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame abuela! ¡Eres una idiota! —

— Sí, sí... ¿pero soy la idiota que tú quieres, no? —

— Ah...¡N-no! Retiro lo dicho... ¡Eres desesperante! —

.

Los chicos siguieron riendo ante la escena, y divirtiéndose por el resto de la noche.

…

* * *

 _*Al día siguiente*_

…

— Miren... ahí vienen con la respuesta —Susurró Haruka, sentado con los jóvenes más grande del grupo, mirando a las chicas y a Hibiya, que venían caminando lentamente.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Sonrió Haruka con intriga. Y aunque Shintaro parecía ignorar la situación,

— ¡Ya tengo mi auto! —Decía Momo, celebrando con Mary y Takane. Para impresión de Haruka, recientemente su morocha amiga sonreía más junto a las otras chicas, o tal vez sea por los últimos sucesos ocurridos.

— Eso es increíble —Sonreía Ayano.

Miró a Shintaro algo intrigante, pues él se notaba más calmado que de costumbre.

— Le di mi auto, al menos para andar por acá —Comentó el ex hikkomori.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No es el suyo? —

— Su auto se hizo pedazos en el accidente, no lo olvides —

— Oh... cierto —Concordó Ayano mostrando una triste sonrisa.

Se veía muy extraña su charla, mirando a los demás muchachos hablando con la rubia, ligeramente alejados de ellos, con una conversación curiosa.

— Actúas raro —Dijo Shintaro.

— ¿En serio? No es apropósito — Murmuró la chica acariciando su cabello castaño oscuro.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Indagó con pereza el ya adulto.

— No lo sé, es como si hubiera cometido un crimen... Pero... —

…

Ayano se dio media vuelta y se arregló la bufanda.

— Dímelo —

— Shintaro... No estoy segura de sí... Fue mi culpa en parte, el accidente de tu hermana —Murmuró la chica mirando al piso.

— ¿Qué? —

— N-no me malentiendas, no me refiero al choque en sí. Hablo de... porqué se fue —

— Escucha Ayano... No creo que hayas tenido algo que ver, en tal caso, no creo que lo hayas hecho con mala intención —

— ¡No, no! Te aseguro que lo que hice no fue con mala intención. Incluso lo dije inocentemente. No sabía que iba a conllevar a esto. —

— Entiendo... Dijiste algo que fue utilizado para que termine en discusiones —

— Así es... ¿Qué tal si empeora? —

…

La chica dejó caer una lágrima.

— No llores. No fue tu culpa. Debes dejar de acusarte, si te sientes mal, entonces ayuda a Momo. Así tu conciencia estará mejor —Dijo Shintaro con firmeza.

…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron levemente.

— Tienes razón, perdón por ser tan pesimista —Se disculpó la joven, y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

El morocho la miró sorprendido, no quería abrazarla, porque pensaba que podría romperla de lo frágil que se veía. Sin embargo, la situación no era desagradable… Se sentía excelente.

— ¿Qué haces, Kisaragi? —Llamó Kido junto a sus hermanos, que observaban sin ninguna expresión clara.

— Hermano... ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó la rubia con confusión.

…

La pareja se separó rápido e intentaron no dirigirse la palabra por al menos, unas horas.

..

-o-

En las calles pasaba poca gente, en especial en los parques, tal vez se debía a que era día de semana.

— Chicas, allá hay llaveros bonitos —Señaló Takane tranquilamente al ver unos bellos cascos rojos en una vidriera que se encontraba justo al lado de la tienda que mencionaba realmente.

— Oh, ¿ven llaveros de conejos? —Cuestionó Mary cerrando un poco los ojos para ver bien de lejos.

— Sí, creo que hasta hay de colores —Respondía Ayano haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

— ¿Vamos a ver? —Sugirió Kido con una leve sonrisa al ver como las chicas parecían intrigadas con la dichosa tienda (incluyendo en cierto punto, a Takane).

Mary no escuchó a la peli-verde y se dirigió directamente a la tienda.

De repente unos hombres salieron con grandes cajas pesadas de un camión, al ver a la albina, se chocaron y dejaron caer sin querer, las cajas.

— ¡Mary! —Gritó Seto al ver el incidente.

…

..

.

— Mary... Mary... ¿Estás bien? —Llamó Momo sosteniendo una de las cajas con una mano y atrapando a su amiga con la otra.

— S-sí... sólo me golpeé un poco... en la pierna —Dijo la pobre incorporándose lentamente.

— Nos asustaste... —Acotó Hibiya acercándose con los demás.

— Perdón... no debí... —

— No, no niña. Discúlpenme, fue mi culpa, por descuidado —Se disculpaba el trabajador intentando levantar las cajas.

…

Mientras los chicos hablaban con los hombres sobre que no volvería a pasar, apareció en el tumulto, alguien que ayudó a las dos chicas a pararse.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —Cuestionó.

— Sí, sí, sólo se golpeó un poco pero nada gr... —Decía la rubia.

— ¿Momo? —Interrumpió él.

— Ah... ¿nos conocemos? —

— ¿Davis? ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó Kano con sorpresa, a lo que todos miraron.

...

El chico era alto y flaco, de piel morena y ojos grises. Su cabello era rojo oscuro, con mechones en punta. Tenía un aspecto llamativo realmente, pero en esa gran ciudad, rodeado de gente aún más extravagante, podría tranquilamente pasar inadvertido. Él, por otro lado, parecía el típico chico callado, de gafas, como en las series, que hace suspirar a cualquier chica.

— Hola —Saludó él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Hibiya con seriedad.

— Vaya Hibiya. No me recibas así —Reía el chico, enojando aún más al castaño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó de nuevo.

— Tengo familia en la ciudad, vine a visitarlos. Me contaron lo que le pasó a Momo, y pensé que podría de paso, venir a verla —Contaba el joven.

— ¿Y cómo supiste todo esto? — Murmuró el chico de ojos marrones.

— Mi madre es amiga de la familia Kisaragi, y cuando Shintaro le contó lo que pasó a su mamá, ella le contó a la mía —Explicó el chico.

— Ya viniste a verla... ahora lar...—

— Disculpa... pero... no recuerdo... quién eres —Dijo Momo ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Había algo en este joven que le resultaba muy familiar.

— Lo siento... Soy Davis Kurashima, íbamos juntos a clases —.

— Es un placer Davis. Me alegro que nos hayamos reencontrado supongo — Sonrió la rubia intentando sonar respetuosa.

...

 _— ¿"Me alegro"? ¡No! ¡Nadie podría alegrarse con él cerca! ... —_ Se gritaba en la mente, el pobre castaño.

...

Al cabo de unos minutos el joven ya había terminado de saludar a todos, quiénes parecían complacidos por encontrarlo. Todos menos Hibiya.

— No quiero llevarme mal contigo, Hibiya. Nunca entendí porqué te caigo mal - Confesó Davis acercándose.

— No tengo nada que decirte a ti —Respondió el aludido mirando a otro lado.

— Hibiya... Calma, no lo dijo de mala forma —Comentó Momo tocando el brazo de su amigo.

-o-

Davis siguió caminando con Momo, Seto, Kano y Mary, mientras Shintaro, Kido y Ayano investigaban dónde podía haber algún lugar para comprar un helado y Haruka, Hibiya y Takane los seguían de atrás.

— ¿Tienes una piscina privada? Es increíble —Sonreía Kano recibiendo la afirmación de Seto.

— Igual suelo ayudar a limpiarla, no me gusta sentarme a ver como los demás hacen todo el trabajo - Reconoció Davis con timidez.

— Es admirable —Murmuró Momo agarrada del brazo con Mary.

— Una vez me tiré a la pileta y quise mantener la respiración por bastante tiempo —Reía el pelirrojo.

— Quisiera intentarlo también - Decía la pequeña albina. —¿Cuánto llegaste a aguantar? —

— Unos... 10 minutos... Casi muero - Explicaba Davis.

— Quisiera que resista 11 minutos entonces —Murmuró Hibiya mirando a un punto perdido.

— ¿Al menos resistirías más que eso...? - Dijo Takane intentando tranquilizar al castaño a lo que Haruka sólo reía.

...

Hibiya miraba a la rubia con rabia, como si lo hubiera traicionado (aunque no fue así).

El pelirrojo simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Con esa sonrisa tímida y dulce, no había ninguna clase de defecto en él, y eso lo molestaba.

A veces era como Momo, cada defecto era tierno a los ojos de los demás.

No es que fuera malo eso, sino que eso hacía que Momo se intrigara más en el nuevo amigo, y no en él.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos? ... No, Hibiya Amamiya, Hibiya -"enano"-tsundere-orgullo100%-"no me importa nadie"-Amamiya, jamás podría rebajarse a un sentimiento tan cursi y egoísta como los celos.

Y menos por la chica Kisaragi. Esas eran dos de muchas razones por las cuales el joven no admitiría sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, ese orgullo era lo que hacía que no lograra resolver sus problemas.

 _— *Nunca entendí por qué te caigo mal* —_

Es una guerra. Millones de guerras se produjeron sin un motivo importante. Esto no es la excepción.

— Estuve pensando... ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? —Cuestionó Seto sentado en la hamaca.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró Hibiya mirándolo con intriga.

— A Momo, invítala a una cita —

— ... ¿¡Qué?! —

— Oh, vamos. Si te molesta que estén juntos, pelea por lo que es tuyo —Dijo Kido cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Quién dijo que me molesta? Ni que estuviera celoso por la abuel... - Se quejaba el muchacho, mas Kido, Ayano, Shintaro y Seto (sí, también Seto) lo miraron con seriedad.— S-saben que ella no es mía —Susurró con tristeza.

— Hibiya —Llamó la castaña de bufanda roja poniendo una mano en el hombro del aludido —No tienes que callarlo o negarlo, todos sabemos que algo sientes por ella. Con esa actitud, Davis la alejará de ti, y eso no te gustaría. Si tienes algo que te molesta, pelea por ello y resuélvelo, tú puedes —.

...

El chico la miró y asintió levemente, pero al ver a los demás observándolo felices, decidió caminar rápido dónde estaban los otros dos jóvenes, que esperaban los helados.

— _Pero... no es como si estuviera dándoles la razón... ¿no?_ —Pensaba Hibiya caminando más rápido.

…

— Ahí vienen... ¡Se ven delicioso! —Sonreía Momo en susurro al ver como la vendedora traía todos los helados en potes de plástico.

— ¿Te ayudo? - Comentó Davis poniéndose a su lado tomando sin querer, la mano de la chica.

— Eh... N-no te preocupes - Dijo ella tratando de sostener muchos potes.

—

Sin notarlo, las manos no lograban tener tantos helados, lo que hizo que se balanceara lentamente.

Entonces alguien la sostuvo entre sus brazos y agarró rápido los helados que la muchacha no llegaba a atrapar.

— Hi-Hibiya... M-muchas gracias - Dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Hibiya, que buenos reflejos - Sonrió Davis admirando al castaño.

— De nada... Eres algo torpe - Comentó el joven esperando a que la chica terminara de darle a Davis los helados que quedaban tomar.

— Te daré un poco de mi helado por ayudarme —Afirmó la chica sonriendo.

Sin pensarlo, hizo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran por razones que la inocente muchacha no comprendió.

* * *

Al rato el grupo conversaba y comía tranquilamente.

Hibiya se sentó junto a Momo, justo antes de que Davis lo hiciera, y para su suerte, Mary se sentó del otro lado de la chica.

Todos notaron ese suceso, pero nadie hizo algún comentario.

— Momo —Llamó Hibiya.

— Dime —Dijo la chica.

— ¿Después podríamos hablar... a solas? —

...

La aludida sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al pensar en la posible charla que deseaba tener su amigo, mas se limitó a asentir y a pensar rápido en otro tema.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Dijo acercándole el helado.— Te lo debo —

Hibiya la miró incrédulo, pero si quería reclamar lo que es suyo, tenía que comerse en orgullo y hacerle caso. Se acercó lentamente y lamió un lado del helado, haciendo que una gota de éste, cayera sobre la mano de la chica, quién sostenía el helado firmemente.

Momo abrió los ojos como platos al notar que su amigo, lamía parte de su dedo acercándose más a su rostro también.

Davis los observaba riendo por lo bajo, mientras Mary tironeaba de la manga a Seto para que también mirara.

— Gracias... —Susurró el castaño alejándose un poco.

— ... N-no hay de qué... ¿Te gusta? - Cuestionó muy nerviosa la rubia.

— Me encanta el chocolate —

— Ah...Entonces... ¿por qué te pediste uno de Vainilla? —

— Porque pensé que ese era tu favorito —

...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

— Me pedí de chocolate porque sé que te gusta ese sabor —Sonrió Momo acariciando un mechón de su pelo y envolviéndolo en su dedo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? —

— Intuición supongo... —

Las chicas se rieron un poco al saber que en realidad, Momo acostumbraba a soñar con el castaño, y recordar varias memorias de él, asique no era extraño que supiera sus gustos a estas alturas.

...

— Chicos, quiero proponer una idea especial que se estuvo rumoreando en el grupo - Anunció Kano sosteniendo su helado de frutilla e incorporándose. - Estuvimos pensando acerca de ir a la playa unos días, antes de que volvamos a la ciudad por nuestros asuntos académicos / laborales. El señorito amablemente nos ofreció ir a la playa privada que su familia tiene en esta ciudad. Si están de acuerdo con mi propuesta... Levanten calmadamente la mano. Sólo por precaución lo aconsejo, mi bella Kido - Pobre Kano al decir eso, la peli-verde la estampó el helado en la nariz por su mala broma.

Hibiya suspiró con cansancio ante la situación que acostumbraba a repetirse al menos 6 veces cada día. Aunque era satisfactoria si conseguía Kano lo que se merecía.

Kido observó las manos levantadas de todos los oyentes.

— Es unánime. Ya está decidido pues —Confirmó con gratitud.

 _"—_ _No tengo miedo de volver a recordar —"_

Esa frase asustó a Hibiya. Ya no lo tranquilizaba como antes.

Ya no.

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ***comiendo ramen***

 **::3 ... que? no tengo mucho que decir... Ok no xD Cada vez los capítulos son más largos o es solo impresión mía?**

 **Yuma: vos ves la extensión de los docs... Torpe**

 **Kisha: Calla tu! ... Disculpen... Él es mi gender, Yuma, va a estar ayudándome en los siguientes capítulos ^.^!**

 **Yuma: que ondaaaaa! *O* ...**

 **Kisha: Bien! Dejen reviews, siempre me dan fuerzas para**

 **Y: para dejar de comer tanto chocolate?**

 **K: ... no! Para poder mandarte a volar a Japon!**

 **Y: Ja! Ojala tuviera tanta suerte**

 ***un ente sale volando de la pieza***

 **K: muuuy bien! Ojala hayan disfrutado de este zenzual capítulo!**

 **Saluditos!**


	7. Suki, Kirai, Daisuki

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan? Estuve haciendo un montón de notas (en mi cabeza… supongo) sobre lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos. No ignoren ninguna de las conversaciones entre otros pj´s porque todas son importantes (¿?**

 **¡Pockys para todos los que leyeron este fic!**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a ese loquillo JIN o Shizen no Teki— P**

 **Advertencia: Alerta de Kano x Kido.**

 **No haré mención de las otras parejas, pero se desarrollarán más en el prox. capítulo.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 7:_** ** _Suki, Kirai, Daisuki_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

Caminaba de un lado a otro. Miraba su celular. Miraba la ventana. Suspiraba. Caminaba de un lado a otro.

Momo se dejó caer en la cama. Aunque nadie dijo que él necesariamente llamaría.

...

Ayano y Mary habían salido a comprar ropa.

Takane, Kido y Kano fueron a la casa de Davis, a pasar el rato, al parecer y según los mensajes, irían a arreglar un par de sorpresas para el fin de semana.

Los demás chicos tenían que arreglar una serie de tareas debido al viaje que estaban haciendo en Kanagawa.

Y Hibiya, según sus suposiciones, seguía en la biblioteca estudiando.

..

— _Tal vez… Esté concentrado leyendo esos enormes libros… Se debe ver igual de lindo como cuando escucha música…_ — Rió al pensar eso la rubia Momo.

..

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sentía que era como cuando vas a una nueva clase. Todo parece diferente y desconocido. Pero no lo es realmente.

Como si fuera extraño sentir tanto afecto por Hibiya, mas no es así. No es extraño, es normal.

— _Sería raro no enamorarse de alguien tan misterioso, divertido, intrigante y dulce como él... ¡Digo! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería aceptarlo? No, es una mala idea. Él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. No puedo romper esa confianza sólo por mis pensamientos egoístas —_ Pensaba la chica derramando algunas lágrimas. — _Siento que algo malo va a pasar si admito mis sentimientos —_

 _..._

Sin embargo, nadie sabía de esto. Ni el joven que la llamó a continuación.

— ¿Hola? — Atendió la muchacha.

— Momo, soy yo. — Dijo el de ojos marrones.

— ¡Hi-Hi-Hibiya! — Sus manos acariciaron su pelo insistentemente.

— ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas? —

— Eh… disculpa. Estaba… algo perdida en pensamientos y reaccione de repente —

— Que torpe eres — Reía el chico calmando la tensión.

— ¿Necesitabas algo? — Así la chica se iba acostumbrando a la personalidad de su amigo. Generalmente el "Que torpe eres" significa "Estoy nervioso y tengo algo que decirte".

— ¿Qué no puedo simplemente llamarte porque me gusta hablar conti…? … Eh… —

— ¿Por qué… qué? —

— ¿Porque… me gusta que gastes crédito…? — El castaño se tapó la cara al pensar en cómo casi metía la pata.

— Tú me llamaste… Tú estás gastando crédito — Sonrió Momo tirándose en la cama.

— Ok, como sea. Sólo quiero saber si te gustaría… Emm… Acompañarme a ver… una película —

...

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza al pensar en la reacción del otro. ¿A qué se debía todo? ¿Qué pensará?

— ¿E-es una cita? — Se sonrojó la joven.

— ¡No! Es una salida… de… ¡Amigos! —

Momo sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, junto con un gran ladrillo.

— Supongo… — Respondió con cascaditas en los ojos.

— Paso con ti a las 11:00 — Dijo Hibiya justo antes de cortar.

...

La chica intentó detenerlo, mas no llegó a tiempo para hablar.

 _"_ _Una salida de Amigos"_

 _Cielos. ¿Por qué dijo "Amigos"?_

* * *

 _*Al día siguiente*_

Se miró al espejo, se peinó, se cambió las zapatillas.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, se arregló la campera, pensó que quedaba demasiado atrevido y sexy, pues resaltaba su remera algo escotada, se la cambió.

Y así estuvo por bastante tiempo.

...

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Se hace tarde! Va a llegar y yo aún no sé qué hacer con mi pelo — Gritaba Momo corriendo por todo el cuarto.

Justo cuando Hibiya tocó el timbre, ella recién había terminado de arreglarse el pelo haciéndose su característica medio coleta al costado.

— Hola — Saludó felizmente la joven.

— … S-se nos hace tarde — Murmuró Hibiya sonrojándose ligeramente y desviando la mirada.

— ¡Claro! — Anunció la muchacha tomando con rapidez la mano de su amigo, y sacándolo del edificio. — ¿M-me veo bien? —

— Puede ser... ¿Acaso te gusta llamar la atención? — Su voz sonaba más que molesta, celosa.

— No realmente... ¿Tiene algo de malo querer verse linda para alguien? —

—... Sucede que para ti no es difícil — Murmuró el muchacho ocultando sus rojas mejillas.

..

La joven Kisaragi sonrió a más no poder.

* * *

El día se veía algo nublado, la gente caminaba nerviosa e intranquila. Los autos y sus bocinas arruinaban el silencioso lugar. Sólo éstos y los pasos apresurados de las personas decoraban esta descolorida ciudad una mañana de primavera.

— ¿Cuál vemos? — Cuestionó feliz Momo.

— ¿Qué tal…?— Pnesó Hibiya.

— ¿"Another"? —

— Horrible película, tan mala que prefiero ver una romántica —

— No es mala idea tampoco… — Se miraron rápido y sonrieron un poco al ver lo fácil que podía ser organizarse.

...

Caminaron como si nada se hubiese mencionado, e ignoraron a la chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos negros, que estaba discretamente sentada en un banco, leyendo un libro.

— ¿Qué hace, Danchou? — Preguntó Kano conteniendo la risa que le provocaba ver a su media hermana, fingir ser una espía.

— No me llamas así desde que somos niños — Contestó Kido con seriedad.

— Bueno, ahora actúas como una — Sonrió el rubio sentándose a su lado

— ¿Por qué los espías? —

— S-sólo… Haruka mencionó acerca de esta supuesta cita que le pediría Hibiya a Momo, y las chicas querían venir para no perderse de ningún detalle. Pero cómo son algo… entrometidas e indiscretas en estos temas, decidí hacer su trabajo sucio, sola — Se acarició la frente con la mano.

— No pensé que hiciera esta clase de cosas, Danchou — Decía él riendo antes de que su acompañante lo golpeara.

— Idiota, no lo hago porque quiera —

— Bueno… Pronto dejarás de querer —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Ya se fueron —

Kido salió del escondite para confirmar que la pareja, realmente se había ido ya.

— ¡No puede ser! — Gritaba la muchacha corriendo en busca de sus blancos.

* * *

Entraron los dos chicos a la sala y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, mientras acomodaban sus cosas y la comida. La película aún no había empezado y recién estaban poniendo los tráiler de otros filmes, cuando entraron Kano y Kido y se sentaron unos asientos más atrás de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para tenerlos vigilados.

— Míralos, no se ven mal juntos — Confesó Kano con picardía.

— Silencio, te van a escuchar — Regañó la peli-verde.

— Oh vamos Danchou, tienes que pensar positivo a veces y dejar de preocuparte tanto, te saldrán arrugas en tu bella frente —

..

Al rato se apagaron las luces y la película empezó. Una venita apareció en la sien de Kido al ver qué clase de film era.

— Una de amor… ¿Cómo es posible? — Susurraba tratando de comerse todos los pochoclos en un intento por no mirar esas cursiladas.

Un poco parecido actuaba Hibiya, mientras Momo observaba la historia con intriga.

— No muestran actitudes fuera de lugar… ¿Qué verán de interesante las chicas en esto? — Murmuraba Kido con desgano.

— Deberíamos hacer lo mismo — Acotó Kano de la nada, apoyando sus brazos en el asiento de adelante.

— ¿Espiar a la gente para entretenerse? —

— Salir en una cita —

La chica miró al rubio con incredulidad, a lo que éste se rió un poco sonrojando sus mejillas.

Chasqueó la lengua al pensar que en verdad, el chico era de decir esas cosas con el fin de poner de malas a la gente. O eso es lo que ella considera que él quiere lograr.

Era como si nunca se pudiera hablar enserio con este "tonto", su sonrisa pícara siempre hacía su aparición y arruinaba toda la seriedad.

— Nunca fui a una cita —

— ¿Podría tener el honor de ser tu primera cita? —

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué razones tengo para aceptarte? —

— Bueno… Te gustan mis bromas, puedo ser tan tranquilo como tú, conozco tus gustos favoritos de comidas, vivimos en la misma ciudad, y me pareces maravillosa —

La joven se sonrojó un poco y oculto su rostro con su cabello. Sus manos temblaban levemente y sus piernas se movían en un fallido intento por escapar.

— Tal vez salgamos a caminar solos algún día — Murmuró mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

— Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos en otra ciudad — Sonrió Kano recostándose en el asiento poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

...

En medio de la oscuridad de la sala, entre asientos y asientos, a sólo unos metros de sus dos amigos, Kido sonrió levemente.

— Sabes… Nunca quisimos mencionar lo que pasó el 15 de agosto pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estuviste ese día? Te habías escapado — Comentó el rubio con extraña seriedad.

— Hibiya me había dicho que fuera a buscar a Momo, que no estaba en su casa y sospechaba de que… Hubiera ido a otro lado — Explicó la chica como si no supiera realmente qué decir.

— ¿Y la habías encontrado? —

— S-sí… Estaba muy mojada y creo que estaba llorando —

— ¿No hiciste nada? —

— Quise llevarla a su casa a que se cambiara pero dijo que estaba bien y que no me preocupara… Entonces vino Mary con Ayano, y Momo salió corriendo —

— Sospechoso y supongo que después no supiste de ella hasta que comentaron que se había escapado —

— Así es… —

— ¿No entraste a la fiesta? —

— No, además Shintaro y Haruka se habían ido temprano —

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tenías pensado quedarte con ellos? —

— No precisamente… P-pero… ¿y tú qué? —

— Fui a la fiesta pensando que Shintaro y Haruka seguían ahí… Pero vi algo peor. —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

Kano se levantó lentamente y se fue caminando con la mirada perdida. Nadie lo sabía aún. Sólo Hibiya, él y todos los que estaban en la fiesta.

Algo no estaba bien. Y lo más grave, era que a nadie le importaba.

* * *

— Hibiya… ¿No fue tierno cuándo él la tomó de la mano y…? — Decía Momo con felicidad mientras salían del cine.

— Sí, sí, abuela… Ese pobre tonto no sabe cuidar su dignidad — Acotaba su acompañante.

— Oh, vamos… Sólo quería confesarle su amor — Se quejaba ella.

Y hubiera seguido defendiendo la película, de no ser porque se había tropezado.

— ¡Ah! —

— Vaya que eres torpe… Te tropiezas aun estando parada — Comentó Hibiya sosteniendo a su amiga entre sus brazos para que no cayera.

...

 _Cielos._

Se miraron unos interminables minutos. Si los demás miraran, si los autos pasaran y rieran al verlos como en una película romántica, no importaba.

Sólo importaban ellos dos. Mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo como sus sonrojados rostros se acercaban lentamente, mientras se dejaban llevar por el…

...

— ¡Momo! ¡Hibiya! — Gritó una voz.

La chica se incorporó rápido haciendo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

— _Juro que mataré al que nos haya llamado_ — Pensó éste parándose y volteándose a ver quién era el pobre.

— ¡Davis! ¿Qué pasa? — Saludó la rubia arreglándose la ropa.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? — Cuestionó el joven mientras sus manos se movían con nerviosismo.

— Sí, realmente sí —

— Calma Hibiya, no es como si estuviéramos haciendo cosas extrañas — Sonreía incómodamente la rubia.

— M-Momo... —

— ¿Qué quieres, Davis? — Cuestionó el castaño.

— Sólo paseaba por acá, y justo los vi y pensé que tal vez quisieran venir conmigo —

— No, gracias —

— Hibiya, no seas malo —

...

De repente, los dos chicos se miraban como si entre sí pasaran rayos. Eso intimidaba bastante a la pobre chica que los observaba con miedo.

— No tienes porqué tratarme así, sólo quería ser amable — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— Tranquilo, no tenemos intención de salir contigo, estamos ocupados —

— ¿Hibiya? ¿Por qué lo tratas mal? Podemos salir con él, no hay problema —

— ¡No! No pienso estar con él... — Sentenció el joven alejándose.

— ... Bien... — Murmuró Momo con un tono de decepción.

...

El castaño vio impresionado, cómo la rubia, gracias a las persuasiones del pelirrojo, se subía al auto de éste último y se iba.

— Momo... — Susurró.

* * *

La casa de Davis era un poco, no, perdón, demasiado grande, y más pensar que alguien tan humilde como el pelirrojo, fuera descendiente de tal millonaria familia.

El living era al menos del tamaño de un aula de clases. Con grandes cortinas y blancos sillones, lleno de adornos plateados.

El comedor y la cocina estaban enfrentados y divididos por un pasillo largo e iluminado, que guiaba a las numerosas habitación que según Davis, eran ocupadas por algunos familiares cercanos, u otras cinco, para huéspedes.

— Wow... — Suspiró Momo con gran impresión. De repente se sentía una hormiga en comparación a ese lugar.

— Así reaccionan todos al principio — Sonrió Davis sentándose frente a un enorme piano negro.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Es hermoso ese piano! — Exclamó su amiga sentándose a su lado. — ¿Tocas? —

— No sé si lo recuerdas... Pero te enseñé a tocar el piano. Tomabas clases particulares conmigo. Recuerdo que aprendías muy rápido y excelente —

— ¿En serio? ... Creo que... — Murmuró la chica mirando las teclas bancas y negras — ¿Puedo? —

— Oh, adelante, por favor —

La rubia tocó algunas notas en un intento por recordar una melodía. Cerró los ojos a medida que la melodía tomaba más forma y se convertía en una canción japonesa, muy bonita y serena.

Todo parecía ser un paraíso. Sin más ni menos que la música y ellos dos, sin ningún problema, sin ningún plan.

— Bellísimo... — Dijo Davis acariciando el cabello rubio de su amiga.

— Tus clases volvieron a mi memoria —

— ¿A sí? —

— Estoy segura... Quizás pueda tocar otra melodía para probártelo — Anunció desafiante Momo, haciendo que el pelirrojo riera un poco.

La chica empezó a tocar una canción, primero lenta, y luego aumentando la velocidad un poco. Sonaba igual de dulce y suave que la anterior, parecía como la acústica de una canción divertida.

Entonces apareció algo. Davis lo notó.

Entre las diversas notas, Momo empezó a llorar, sin dejar de tocar.

Las lágrimas mojaban las teclas, pero no impedían el paso de los sonidos.

— ¿Momo? —

— Había una razón, por la que no debería tocar esta canción. Parece que...lloro porque es bonita y... me da pena no poder tocarla. Sin embargo, no es por eso... No sé... —

Davis tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos. Esto no podía seguir así.

— Momo... — Musitó consiguiendo la atención de la joven — No tienes que intentar recordar algo que sabes que no es bueno, eso te va a lastimar aún más —

— Es que... — Se quejó mirando a otro lado con algo de sonrojo por la vergüenza — Es muy molesto —

Se veía muy tierna cuando intentaba justificar sus errores, que al fin y al cabo, tenían una buena justificación.

— No tienes que cargar con esto tú sola... Para eso estamos a tu lado, puedes confiar en nosotros — Sonrió el pelirrojo acomodando suavemente el pelo rubio anaranjado de la chica.

...

Otra vez sin evitarlo, ella empezó a llorar, aunque ahora... Ya no intentaba contenerse. Davis la abrazó con delicadeza y dejó que se descargara.

Había algo diferente. Eso pensaba Momo, algo que no estaba ahora.

Puede ser... Que no eran los brazos de Hibiya quién la sostenían, si bien por un momento, si parecía haberlo escuchado en las palabras de Davis.

* * *

...

Después de llorar decidió que era mejor irse a casa a descansar. Y su amigo no objetó ante eso, por el contrario, quiso acompañarla a su residencia, mas ella se negó amablemente y se fue.

El sol se había peleado con el cielo y se había ido por igual, y la luna brillaba agradablemente sobre la ciudad, acompañada por los postes de luz en las calles, y las estrellas en el firmamento.

La gente no se concentraba en esas calles, puede que tal vez en el centro. Asique Momo se dejó llevar por los casi inaudibles sonidos de esa ciudad tan extraña aún para ella.

Extraña y curiosa. Como los ruidos de alguien corriendo por la misma calle que ella.

— ¡M-Momo! — Llamó el chico deteniéndose de repente frente a ella, respirando con dificultad.

— Hibiya... pero... eh...qué... digo... ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Estaba buscándote —

— ¿Por qué me buscarías? —

— Porque me quiero disculpar —

Un gran silencio reinó entre ambos, ¿desde cuándo el silencio se volvía a emparejar con ellos?

— Estaba de mal humor... Y me dejé llevar, no quise gritarte de esa forma. Te busqué apenas te fuiste, estuve buscándote toda la tarde — Confesó el castaño mirando al piso, satisfecho por lograr decir las palabras correctas que deseaba decirle.

Esperaba a que ella respondiera, sonriera con dulzura, tomara su mano, le dijera lo admirable que era él por su sinceridad, que dijera que él era fantástico y que no debió irse con Davis (ya saben, al estilo mekaku city actors xD).

Pero como generalmente no suelen hacer lo que él siempre espera...

— JAJAJAJAJA —

— ¿Q-qué pasa? ¡Cielos! ¡Es difícil para mí decirlo! ¡Idiota! — Gritó muy avergonzado el pobre muchacho, le daban ganas de abrazar a la chica hasta que ella se disculpara, porque una parte suya se deleitaba con la joven de gran sonrisa y pequeño cuerpo que sonreía por él (en forma burlona, pero sonreía por él).

— D-disculpa, pero... ¿Hibiya me invita a salir y ahora encima se disculpa? ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Yaoi entre Kano y Seto?! jajajaja —

— S-serás torpe... — Murmuró Hibiya mirando a otro lado.

...

Al lograr calmarse tomó la mano de su compañero y caminó hacia el lago, para sentarse a unos metros de la orilla y descansar.

— Aún no terminó nuestra cita — Sonrió Momo mirando al cielo azul oscuro.

— ¿No?... Bueno... tal vez podamos...hacer... ese tipo de cosas cursis que se hacen en las citas... — Dijo el castaño tapándose la boca ligeramente con la mano, mientras observaba el agua.

— ¿Cómo qué? ... Hmm... ¡Ya sé! — Comentó la de ojos anaranjados.

El alto joven vio a su amiga pararse ligeramente y tomar sus manos para que lo acompañe a bailar.

— ¡Ah! N-no hagas eso, ¡no soy bueno bailando! — Por alguna razón inentendible, Hibiya no reaccionaba mal como acostumbraba a hacer, asique Momo supuso que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer las cosas que normalmente él rechazaría con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo déjate llevar — Susurró ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, y dejando que éste pusiera las manos en su cintura.

Se movían con torpeza pero tranquilidad. Al compás de la música inaudible.

...

Se sentía bastante bien, como... ese pequeño beso.

— Hibiya...— Susurró la chica al sentir los cálidos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos.

Fueron unos segundos. Hermosos segundos.

Por un momento ya nada importaba. Ni Davis, ni los chicos, ni la vergüenza, ni el miedo. Sólo ellos dos.

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Lo sé lo sé... Tardé mucho pero notese que es largo y la inspiración-sama... es bastante molesta si no ayuda.**

 **¿Davis nuevo rival? Pero él parece adorable :'c yo lo quiero**

 **Yuma: y claro! ¡porque es tuyo!**

 **Kisha: ¡obvio! tiene un aspecto kishesco que lo hace verse irresistible 3**

 **Yuma: pero no tiene sentido... él supuestamente es atractivo... y vos... n.n**

 **Kisha: e.e ... waaa *finge que llora***

 **Yuma: yaa yaa calmate, bien... Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y muy pronto saldrá el siguiente... Saluditos grandes a la gente que comentó y a la que simplemente lo leyó. Ojala hayan pasado un buen rato**

 **¡Saludos grandes y buena semana!**


	8. Juvenile World

**Hola a todos! Mucho para escribir y de a poco estamos llegando al final de esta algo larguita historia (mi fic favorito tiene 50 caps… no se quejen e.e (¿? )**

 **Como siempre brindo las advertencias (aunque no creo que me denuncien por esto). En este capítulo se desarrollarán más las siguientes parejas: HaruTaka, SetoMary y ShinAya.**

 **No habrá mucho Hibimomo por razones que explicaré en el próx. cap, digaaamos que este cap es como un relleno aparte (pero no lo es 0-0... ¿o sí?).**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen al pinche-ojos-locos-JIN o Shizen no Teki-P.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Juvenile World_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

Llegó el fin de semana y Shintaro tenía planeado mandar a lavar su auto, por lo que, luego de dicha tarea, se negaba a usarlo para ir a la playa. Asique después de infinitas corridas y paradas, los chicos llegaron a tiempo a tomar el tren.

No es como si fuese algo desagradable, simplemente no eran los únicos que tenían pensado ir a la costa en un fin de semana tan bello. Puede ser que quizás al menos unas setenta personas hayan pensando lo mismo.  
Pero según Shintaro, valía la pena. ¿Y quién se va a poner a discutir con el morocho?

— Eres algo tacaño —Confesó Momo, agarrándose rápido de algún asiento, mientras Kido la ayudaba a sostenerse.

— Y tú algo quejona —Respondió el de campera roja, buscando que todos estuvieran mínimamente cerca.

— Supongo que si Kido me hubiera permitido comprar esa maravillosa camioneta celeste azulada, habría podido llevarlos a todos más fácilmente —Dijo Kano con picardía.

— Quizás... Pero trato de hacerme responsable del bienestar de todos los pobres ciudadanos que pasen cerca tuyo —

— Kido eres algo cruel —Lloró el rubio.

— Además... pudimos haber venido en el auto de Davis... —

— ¿Y por qué no fue así? —Curioseó Shuuya mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

— Porque no queremos hacerle gastar tanto por nosotros —

— Personalmente, no tengo ningún problema... —Murmuró Hibiya con descaro.

— Lo bueno es que tardaremos menos si vamos por aquí —Acotó Seto sosteniendo a la pequeña albina que trataba vanamente de aferrarse a algo que no fuese su alto amigo.

— Ojala nos reciban con comida deliciosa —Decía Haruka con ojos soñadores.

Él miró a Takane esperando su apoyo. Sin embargo, ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos, escuchando música con sus grandes cascos.

— Takane —Llamó el chico.  
 _Nada._  
— ¿Takane? —  
 _Nada._  
— ¡Takane! —

 _Nada._

 _Esto no esta funcionando..._

-o-

Entonces un hombre empujó sin querer a Haruka, haciendo que éste cayera casi encima de la morocha, de no ser porque se sostuvo con el brazo en la pared a tiempo.  
— Eh... —Balbuceó la joven. De repente hasta la música ya ni escuchaba.

...  
Estaba nada más y nada menos que su amigo Haruka, observándola muy de cerca, con ojos profundos y dulces. Casi en cámara lenta suspiraba mientras sus blancas mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Parecía el típico actor atractivo de una película adolescente. Quizás lo haya sido en su vida pasada.

— T-Takane... No es lo que piensas. Sólo me —

 _*paff*_

 _..._

— Haruka... ¿estas bien? —Preguntó Mary mientras Ayano colocaba un pañuelo en la mejilla roja del muchacho.

 _—_ Creo que nunca lo había notado _—_ Sonreía él con cara de tonto enamorado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

 _— Takane es muy bonita de cerca —_

 **-o-**

* * *

La playa se veía espléndida. Si bien a los ojos de algún que otro extraño, sería lo mismo que cualquiera.

 _"Arena, olas, mar, si viste una, viste todas"_

Eso pensaba Shintaro mientras los demás acomodaban sus cosas en la casona (o casa de descanso) de Davis. Parecía una casita de millonarios (en parte eso era xD), con grandes paredes blancas adornadas con variadas pinturas, sillones negros sin una mínima pelusa, muebles de vidrio.

Luego de subir una no muy pequeña escalera con barandal de metal, habían tres pasillos llenos de varias puertas, que sólo se unían por un vestíbulo circular. Éste contenía una pequeña mesa redonda, una biblioteca pegada a la columna que dividía un pasillo de otro, paredes rojas oscuras con detalles de flores negras, y una luz amarilla iluminando los caminos que en cierto punto, daban algo de miedo.

...  
— ¿Esto es en serio? —Se preguntaban Shintaro y Hibiya con incredulidad.

— Ya, no se preocupen, sólo nos ayudarán a llevar nuestra ropa —Sonrió Ayano mostrándole su gran maleta verde a su amigo.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡No me refería a eso! —Se quejaba el morocho otra vez.  
— Muy bien... Déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones —Anunció Davis fingiendo aire seremoñoso ignorando las pobres quejas del exhikkomori, que lloraba por dentro.

— ¿Cómo no nos perderemos aquí? —Se preguntaba Takane caminando y tanteando algún cuarto.  
— Tranquilos, puedo traerles unos carteles y colgarlos en las puertas para que no se equivoquen —Sugirió el anfitrión mientras abría una de las puertas, para dejar pasar a los chicos.

— Sí, no querríamos entrar al cuarto de las chicas mientras éstas se estén cambiando —Dijo Kano, recibiendo la rabia de las jóvenes y rostros sonrojados de los muchachos. Y pues, para no recibir ningún golpe, cerró rápido la puerta de su pieza, justo cuando todos sus compañeros hubiesen pasado.

— Este tonto.. —Murmuró Takane con ligero cansancio, a lo que Davis rió.

— Ya, vengan... Aquí dormirán ustedes —Comentó el chico abriendo una puerta, un poco alejada de la del cuarto de los otros.  
— Muchas gracias —Agradeció Momo a su amigo mientras las chicas entraban lentamente.  
...

* * *

Ya se hacía mediodía en la gran ciudad y el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que lograba que el mar pareciese un gran diamante líquido.  
— Oh, miren que hermosas creaciones nos ha brindado la naturaleza —Comentaba Kano asomándose a un balcón y observando a las chicas en la playa, jugar, nadar o tomar sol.  
— Sí... —Murmuró Kido detrás suyo con ligera molestia en sus palabras.  
— También eres parte de esas creaciones, Danchou —  
— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? —

 _*paff*_

La pobre cabeza de Kano terminó estampándose contra el barandal de dicho balcón, gracias a la mano de la peli-verde, que ayudaba a que el dolor se intensificara lo suficiente.  
— ¿¡Por qué no miras la belleza de esta casa?! ¡Mira de que lindo material está hecho este bandaral! ¡Mira que lindo! —Decía Kido con sarcasmo.

— Igual, Kido tiene razón. La casa es muy bonita —Confesó Mary tomando en sus manos la cortina de suave tela que colgaba en las ventanas.

— Tenemos que apurarnos, los demás nos esperan abajo —Anunció Haruka tiernamente mientras comía a gusto pequeñas comidas que habían puesto gentilmente en su habitación.

— Tienes suerte de que no paguemos por quedarnos aquí —Comentaba la peli-verde con aire cansador.

— Haruka... ¿Crees que tengan mascota aquí? —Se preguntaba la pequeña albina.

— Vi un perro en el patio trasero —Respondió el aludido.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad, decididos a ir en busca del dichoso animal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Davis, Seto, Shintaro, Takane, Momo y Hibiya esperaban pacientemente a los otros.

— Ya bajan, dijo que esperemos unos minutos —Anunció el inocente Haruka, que ya sostenía unas siete brochetas más en sus manos.

— ¿Y Ayano? —Cuestionó Takane mirando a todos lados— Se supone que estaba aquí.

Nadie mas que Shintaro podía suponer donde estaba ella. Y eso todos lo reconocían.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal con gran pereza y sí. Ahí estaba ella, mirando con neutralidad, el gran patio que había en la entrada de la casona.

— Te fuiste de repente... —Ayano lo observó— Supongo que aún no puedes olvidar lo de aquella noche... Te entiendo... Yo tampoco puedo —

— Disculpa Shintaro. Anoche recordé algo... No es que quiera recordarlo, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensarlo ¿Dónde estuviste esa noche? —

— Con Haruka y Seto. Buscábamos a Kano, Takane, Mary y tú estaban en tu casa haciéndole la fiesta sorpresa a Kido, Hibiya, Kano y Momo. Éstos cuatro estaban en la fiesta de graduación —Explicó el chico.

— ... Todo pasó muy de repente... Casi ni lo proceso —

— Oh, vamos. Creo que hay que superarlo. Momo esta bien, a salvo, con nosotros, eso es lo importante —

— Quizá ella vuelva a recordarlo pronto. Espero poder ayudarla lo suficiente...

...  
Algo tenía que decir él, para subirle el ánimo algo repentino a Ayano.

— Con algo de suerte, no habrá otra fiesta de graduación —Musitó con neutralidad y logró sacarle una bella sonrisa a la chica.

— Quizás podamos intentarlo de nuevo —Sonrió ella.

— Eso tienen planeado los demás —

Pero no servía de nada fingir más.

— ... Ayano.. Estuve pensándolo mucho. Sobre... La vuelta —

— Dime —

— Voy a quedarme con Momo aquí —Anunció con firmeza.

— ¿Qué? —

— La última vez que se fue, las cosas no salieron nada bien. No puedo dejarla sola. Es mi hermana después de todo, debo protegerla —

— E-entiendo... Supongo que no nos veremos por un buen tiempo... Y... ¿Conseguirás trabajo aquí? —Murmuró la chica simulando estar feliz, y no es como si no le alegrara que el morocho quiera cuidar a su hermanita, sólo que a veces quería ser algo egoísta.

— Debería... —Sonrió un poco mientras se alejaba para volver.

— ¡Shintaro! —

El aludido se volteó a verla.

— Salgamos antes de que me vaya entonces —

...

* * *

...

La playa privada era bastante espaciosa, con sombrillas y posaderas blancas ya colocadas, una pequeña mesa lista para recibir bebidas frías y un canasto en un sector, que contenía bajo una manta cubriendo, varias pelotas de playa, paletas, bochas, pelotitas, etc.

— Esto es demasiado para mí —Confesó Takane asqueada.

...

Los demás se acomodaban sus cosas, y se dividían a hacer sus respectivos gustos de diversión.

Mary, Haruka y Seto hacían esculturas de arena; Momo y Ayano jugaban al volleyball playero; Hibiya y Shintaro se acomodaban bajo las sombrillas a escuchar la radio; y Kano, Davis y Kido surfeaban y nadaban.

— Animate Takane, ¿no quieres enterrar a alguien en la arena? —Sugirió Seto amablemente.

"A veces Seto podía ser algo cruel" ... Eso pensaba la morocha de dos coletas.

— A Haruka tal vez —Respondió con seriedad.

— ¿Q-qué? —Balbuceó el aludido. No esperaba ser elegido para dicha tarea— ¿T-Takane..? —Lloraba al ver que la muchacha estaba dispuesta a verlo sufrir.

Ésta hacía enérgicamente el agujero, mas sintió como alguien (ya entienden quien eue) la observaba encantado.

Era como un pequeño deleite para sus ojos, ver a su amiga, quién al menos, disfrutaba esto y se divertía en la playa. Aunque por dentro, ella odiaba su cuerpo tan poco desarrollado. Para Haruka, por el contrario, pensaba que no se le veía nada mal con esa bikini blanca y negra, resaltando su clara y delicada piel.

— Bien... Acuestate en ese agujero —Ordenó la chica, a lo que su amigo obedeció.

Ella se limitó a tirarle arena en cuerpo y los costados, para tapar el agujero. Sin embargo se sonrojó a ver como la arena que tiraba, golpeaba generosamente el torso y las piernas del pálido chico, que sólo miraba la escena con curiosidad.

— Takane... ¿Puedes pasarme una brocheta? —Suplicaba el pobre joven, con todo (a excepción de la cabeza) el cuerpo bajo la arena. Para colmo, la de dos coletas se había tomado la delicadeza de dibujar un cuerpo falso sobre él, dando impresiones graciosas y burlonas.

— Tendrás que darle de comer Takane —Sonrió Mary mientras le ponía adornos de caracoles a su pequeña castillo de arena.

— Ni lo pienses, no soy... —

— Pero.. a Haruka le gusta eso —

— De torpe no tienes ni un pelo — Acotó la morocha a su amiga, que sonreía con picardía.

El pobre enterrado observaba la situación con miedo y una pizca de esperanza. Por suerte para él, la chica de dos coletas fue convencida para darle de comer. Acercó ante él un poco de comida, con total lentitud y nerviosismo.

Mas eso último no era importante. Era genial esto.

— Muchas gracias —Rió el chico, sonrojando más a la joven.

— E-eh... Emm... ¡V-voy a tomar sol! —Anunció ella tomando rápido las palas y corriendo hacia donde estaban los otros.

— ¡Takane! Cielos... Se llevó las palas, no podremos sacar a Haruka de ahí —Se quejaba Seto incorporándose.

— Haruka, ya venimos, iremos a convencer a Takane de que nos dé las palas para sacarte —Dijo Mary yéndose con su amigo.

— ¡Esperen! No podré ver a Takane tomando sol...y ... —Observó Haruka, una no muy alta ola acercándose. El problema es que para su altura... Sí era grande— Chicos... ...

 _*splash*_

* * *

La noche caía lentamente y el cielo era como una pintura rosada, anaranjada y amarillenta.

Seto y Mary caminaban calmádamente hablando acerca de temas de comidas, música, etc.

Estos últimos años la relación de ambos crecía bastante rápido. Nadie negaba que a pesar de eso, no había ningún avance importante, y eso era algo desesperante.

— ¿Qué va a pasar cuando volvamos? ¿Volveremos a nuestras simples vidas así sin más? —Se preguntaba el chico con ligera confusión.

— Tal vez consigamos suficiente plata para comprarte la guitarra que quieres —Respondió feliz la pequeña.

— Puede ser... Ya casi llegamos... Además, escribí muchas canciones que pienso tocar con esa guitarra

— ¿Tocarás una antes de irnos?

— Por supuesto linda —Se sonrojó un poco al llamarla así, y claro... ella tampoco fue la excepción.— Mary...

— ¿Qué pasa Seto? —

— Estuve pensando desde hace años, que... Quiero ir por todo el mundo. Viajar, conocer culturas, estudiar y aprender muchos idiomas... Y quisiera...

— ¿Quisieras...?

— ... Que me acompañaras

El viento soplaba ligeramente, y el cielo se confundía con las mejillas sonrosadas de la albina.

Pero duró poco. Porque Mary no era sólo una cara bonita e inocente, ya no era la niña ingenua y torpe. Bueno... ya no tanto como antes.

— Seto... Nunca dices las cosas claramente. ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? —Cuestionó intentando sonar seria, si bien con su tierna voz no era muy posible.

— ... Quiero... —Intentó ser fuerte y evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran, sólo ella sabía tocar su sensible, cobarde y verdadero corazón— Quiero... que seas mi esposa —

El sol se escondió para darles su privacidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? No creo que sea una buena esposa para ti —Comentó intentando no quebrarse.

— Eres perfecta Mary. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, me conoces más que nadie, eres amable, dulce, hermosa. No te cambiara por nada en el mundo —Sus manos temblaban al no recibir una respuesta directa.— ¡Por favor, hazme el honor de ser mi esposa! —Quiso sonar tranquilo para no asustarla.

Las delicadas lágrimas cayeron en la arena, Mary sonrió y tomó una de las manos del morocho.

— Acepto —

Seto sonrió y colocó un bello anillo que encajaba en el anular derecho de su nueva prometida.

Se besaron antes de que la luna empezara a brillar con intensidad.

Muy pronto le dirían ese pequeño secreto a los demás. Por ahora sólo disfrutaron de sus labios tocando los del otro.  
...

* * *

— Chicas... ya es tarde —Anunció Kido observando el reloj.

— Pero... Momo y Hibiya aún no volvieron... —Dijo Ayano.

— Esperemos unos minutos más —Pidió Haruka con tranquilidad.

— Y... ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? —Cuestionó Shintaro con cansancio.

— Un regalo de bienvenida... ¡El Natsu Matsuri! —Gritó feliz Takane, siendo acompañada por Ayano y Mary.

—...—

Los muchachos, de distintas maneras pero todas negativas, se lamentaron por la idea. Parecía como un acontecimiento romántico y meloso... Además seguro serían víctimas de "billeteras vacías" y "mula de carga de compras".

Y no... Ayano por mucha plata que tuviera, siempre pediría ayuda a los chicos, con la excusa de que planea guardar el dinero para futuros regalos que nunca llegarán.

...

Pobres los chicos.

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Sé que parece que este fic de a poco esta quedando en la nada... Sucede que la secundaria, los cursos de idioma, comedia musical, y la vida social en sí... Me quitan mucho tiempo, y peor si nada me inspira lo suficiente como para seguirlo.**

 **Debido a las semanas que vengo escribiendo, pensaba que sería un buen momento para sincerarme xD**

 **Pero despues de todo, escribir es lo que más amo. Asique tenemos fics para rato :D**

 **Miles de gracias a los que se toman unos minutitos en leer este fic (por mas raro que sea esta cosa...)**

 **Dejen reviews! Es gratis! ... y ademas se llevan dos oniguiris! (?**

...

 **Saluditos!**


	9. Sekai wa koi ni ochite iru

**Hola a todos!** **Este capítulo será totalmente Hibiya x Momo x Davis. Lamento la tardanza...**

 **Yuma: sos muy cruel Kisha**

 **Kisha: :'c a muchas las autoras les pasa, sólo quería ser popular.**

 **En fin, los personajes le pertenecen a JIN o Shizen no Teki— P.**

 **(Excepto Davis, claro)**

 **Mini aclaración: Este cap esta en el mismo espacio/tiempo que el anterior, pero desde otro punto de vista.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 9: Sekai wa Koi ni oshite iru_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

Su cuerpo estaba en la playa, pero su mente no.

Últimamente pensaba demasiado en otras cosas. En ese extraño "15 de agosto", en su familia, en Davis, en los chicos.

...  
En Hibiya.

Y de repente, otra vez risas, luces brillantes, gente, mucha gente rodeándola, una carta cayendo... y agua mojándola.

...

Quizo ignorarlo... Se miró preguntándose si se veía presentable. Digamos que no había mucho trabajo que hacer, mas que buscar una bikini que combinara con su tono de piel. Algo que su amiga, Ayano, no pasaba por alto.

— Este te quedará de maravilla, resalta bien tus curvas y además... Un poco de sensualidad no mata a nadie —Anunció la castaña, mostrándole un bañador negro con detalles celeste turquesa.

— Gracias..supongo—Musitó la rubia recibiendo la recomendación, a veces Ayano era algo pícara respecto a la ropa. Su amiga no ignoró ninguna acción que hiciera.

— Es un lindo color... ¿No te parece?

— Sí, por supuesto que lo es.. es tan... —

Ahí entendió...  
Celeste. Ropa. Hibiya. El beso.

— ¡Ayano! —Gritó la avergonzada Momo, haciendo que la otra empezara a reírse divertida.

— Calma niña, disimula un poco tu sonrojo. Tienes que contarme todo —Sonrió la chica.

— Ya Ayano —Sonrió Kido mientras se ponía su buso violeta sobre su bañador negro liso y tomaba de su jugo de manzana.

— Es que... Estoy segura que algo oculta, y me duele que no me lo haya contado —Fingía llorar la joven cubriéndose la cara con su bufanda.

— Disculpa Ayano, es sólo que... Es incómodo... —Se sonrojaba Momo quitándose la ropa y colocándose la bikini recomendada.— Verás... Hibiya.. M-me.. besó — Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios.

...

Como era de esperarse, Kido estaba atónita y Ayano se cubrió la boca con las manos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Oh, esperen... eso ya lo sabía —Preguntaba la joven de largo pelo castaño oscuro golpeándose suave y tiernamente en la cabeza.

— Cielos Ayano, no eres la misma de siempre —Comentó Momo.

— Es que... me intriga mucho. Disculpen mis griteríos —Se disculpó tomando sus cosas, dispuesta a irse al living.

— Tranquila... pues, fue mientras volvía a casa. Sólo bailamos y nos reímos un rato, y entonces... Me besó.

— Eso no pasa a menudo, ¿tú qué dices Kido?

— Concuerdo... Hm... Voy a buscar a Kano a su cuarto y a Mary que no sé donde esta... Ustedes bajen, más tarde me contarás todo Momo, esto sí que es un avance —Acotó seriamente Kido yéndose del cuarto, mientras las dos chicas se dirigían al living.

* * *

Justo mientras bajaban por las escaleras, notaron a Shintaro, Seto, Hibiya y Davis, esperando en los grandes sillones.

Ayano retrocedió al ver que la rubia no estaba a su lado, sino mucho más atrás.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Él está ahí, no sé como reaccionar ¿Debería ignorarlo? — La chica temblaba y sus mejillas ardían.

— Calma Momo — Tomó su mano ayudándola a terminar de bajar las escaleras — Sólo actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, pero demuéstrale que no haz olvidado lo que pasó... Aunque él bien sabe que no lo olvidaste — Sonrió con sinceridad.

— Tienes razón... Supongo que debo intentarlo —

...

Entraron al living y se sentaron sin más. Pero Ayano de repente ya no estaba, por lo que habían decidido que Shintaro fuera a buscarla.

— Davis, esa consola es la última que salió al mercado... ¿Cierto? —Indagó Seto, mientras le daba a Haruka más brochetas para que comiese.

— Así es, ¿Alguien quiere jugar? ¿Hibiya? —Sugirió el pelirrojo.

— No gracias, no creo que te guste perder —Comentó Hibiya fingiendo orgullo, si bien en el fondo reconocía ser un patético jugador (Considerando que él pasó la mayor parte de su infancia en el campo, dónde difícilmente conseguía algo de tecnología).

— Vamos, ¿por qué no hacerlo más interesante? —Acotó Takane, que al oir la palabra "consola" ya se había quitado sus cascos.— Al mejor de tres, el que gane ganará una cena pagada por mi, ¡con la compañía de la bella Momo! —Acercó a la aludida al sillón.

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Takane! ¿Qué haces? —Gritaba la rubia, totalmente abochornada, intentando zafarse de la mano de la morocha.— Los chicos no quieren competir por eso.

...

Aunque al principio de la propuesta, ni Davis o Hibiya prestaba atención (porque Davis tiene suficiente plata para una cena, y Hibiya con un sándwich de calabaza se conforma), al escuchar el final, ya estaban decidiendo con calma, qué tipo de juego, tipo de dificultad y con qué control jugarían.

Empezaron los dos a jugar como si de ello dependiera su honor (pues que en Japón, el honor es muy importante), en un ambiente rodeado de truenos y relámpagos. Y siendo observados por Haruka, Seto, Momo y Takane.

— Esto no puede estar pasando —Murmuró la joven de grandes atributos.

— Tranquila, en el fondo tú sabes muy bien a quién apoyar —Dijo Takane, golpeándola levemente con el codo.

— P-puede ser... Pero, no entiendo por qué aceptarían... Seguro quieren una cena gratis —

— No te preocupes Momo, reconozco que los hombres somos algo complicados de entender — Dijo Seto con serenidad dejando que las dos chicas se sentaran a su lado.

— Ten Momo, te ves preocupada. Come un dango, los compró Takane y son deliciosos —Sugirió Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿D-d-dango? —Dijo la rubia, con ojos soñadores.

-o-

Al cabo de unos minutos, Davis le había ganado a Hibiya, y luego de discutir con el tsundere, acordaron que se cumpliría lo dicho, mas al voltearse, notaron que nadie estaba poniendo atención a la discusión.

— ¿Momo? —Preguntó Hibiya.

— Dango, dango, dango —Decía su amiga, comiendo con felicidad su comida.

— Disculpen chicos, yo compré estos aperitivos, y como ven, Momo esta comiendo conmigo, Haruka y Seto. Pero si quieren, antes de que se terminen todo, vengan —Comentó la de dos coletas, alcanzándoles un oniguiri a cada uno.

Así, los dos comieron con cascadita en los ojos. A veces la gamer podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía.  
— Hibiya, ¿no es delicioso? —Cuestionó Momo sin más.

— Eh... —Musitó el chico, sonrojándose un poco por recibir palabras suyas.

— ¿?... ¡Oh! Emm... Jeje... Disculpa, etto... ¿Quieres? —Balbuceó al recordar la situación incómoda que se formaba entre ambos.  
— ¡Claro! —Afirmó acercándose rápido a ella, para tocar su mano,y así sostener el vaso de jugo de mango.

...  
Se miraron un poco nerviosos, y sólo un beso podía calmar con tanta tensión, o eso pensaban todos.  
— ¿Chicos? —Indagó Seto viendo cómo de repente Momo y Hibiya empezaron a reírse, provocando incertidumbre en todos los demás. Si bien en parte estaban contentos de que la pareja se haya arreglado.

* * *

La playa lucía espléndida, brillante, limpia, serena y relajante. Todos reían y se divertían a lo grande.

Y Davis miraba a Momo muy sonrojado, intentando tomar su mano, pero los nervios lo vencían. Si no lo hacía pronto, ella se iría, o peor, se daría cuenta de sus acciones y lo evitaría.

Siempre fue muy tímido, tanto que sus sentimientos por ella eran algo notorios, con sólo verlo cuando la observaba.  
— M-Momo... —Susurró.

— ¿Dime? —Respondió ella con felicidad.

— Esta noche, habrá un festival en la playa, ¿quieres ir conmigo? —

— Eh...¡sería genial! —

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Claro! Somos como una familia. Los chicos, Hibiya, tú... ¡Todos! —

Davis suspiró... No se refería a eso.

— Momo... Pensaba en verdad... tú y yo... Como pareja, solos... En el festival —

— Oh... jeje... perdón, no lo consideré así —Se disculpó nerviosa — Verás... Ya voy a ir con alguien más... Igual, no te dejaremos solo, estamos todos en grupo ¿no? —

— Sí, sí, claro —

...  
Sonrió la dulce Momo y siguió tomando sol.

— Hibiya se ve preocupado últimamente ¿no crees? —Acotó el chico sin notar que había dado en un punto frágil.

— ¡Ah! P-puede ser —Respondió sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente.

— ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que pasó el "15 de agosto"? —

— ¿Cómo? ¿"15 de agosto"? ... ¿Acaso... pasó.. algo? —

— Fue el día en el que todos se conocieron... Y... Ahora suelen decirle "15 de agosto" a las fechas importantes que marcaron sus vidas.

...

Todo se detuvo por un momento. Un recuerdo apareció.  
Era ella misma, sonriente, diciendo: "¡Voy a decirle lo que siento! No tengo que dudar más. ¡Hoy se lo diré!"

...

— ¿Momo? ¡Momo! ¡Despierta por favor! —Gritaba una voz muy lejana— No quiero preocupar a los demás... ¡Por favor! — La voz era más cercana de repente.

— ¿Davis? — Musitó débilmente.

Estaba sentada; los chicos no habían notado la escena; Davis la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Momo! — Dijo alguien acercándose con rapidez.

— Hibiya... Jeje, tranquilo. Estoy bien... —

— Entonces ¿por qué te está abrazando? Te vez pálida... — Su voz sonaba seria, preocupada y en parte... molesta.

— Sólo me mareé un poco, no te preocupes. Ya se me fue — Sonrió incorporándose lentamente.

Mas la situación se había tensado. Los dos chicos se miraban con rabia, y lo peor era que Momo no entendía por qué.

— Voy a jugar al voleyball playero con Ayano... ¿Vamos? — Comentó ella.

— Me quedaré aquí — Sentenció Hibiya acomodándose en la sombra mientras llegaba Shintaro y lo imitaba tranquilamente.

— Y yo... emm... Iré a nadar con los otros — Dijo con timidez el pelirrojo tomando su tabla.

...

Al cabo de unos minutos, Momo vio a Haruka, enterrado, y una pequeña ola dirigiéndose hacia él. Y quiso intercambiar lugares.

* * *

La noche apareció, y Seto y Mary aún no se hallaban en la casona.

Las chicas se habían puesto sus mejores kimonos, ligeramente cortos, y con el pelo recogido.

Momo había dado vuelta de un lado para otro, esperando la respuesta a la pequeña carta que había escrito en el viaje.

— Alguien toca la puerta —Llamó Kido terminando de arreglar el peinado de Takane, que después de mucho insistir, había aceptado arreglarse el cabello.

— ¡Voy! —Dijo la rubia, corriendo a abrir la puerta.

...  
Se encontraba Hibiya, algo impaciente.  
— ¡Hibiya! —  
— Tengo que hablar contigo, rápido —Dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a una habitación desocupada.

-o-

Apenas entraron a un cuarto, el muchacho cerró la puerta suavemente y caminó hacia una ventana, mientras Momo lo miraba con incertidumbre, totalmente quieta, justo detrás de él.

— ¿Q-qué necesitabas? —Preguntó, dando gracias de que la leve luz de la luna, no mostrara sus mejillas rosadas.  
— ... —Él se volteó mostrándole la dichosa carta— Explicame —Sentenció con seriedad.

El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza y sus manos se movían con inquietud.

— S-sólo... Quería invitarte a ir conmigo al "Natsu Matsuri" en la playa... —

— ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Me vuelves loco! — Su rostro se enrojeció por tanta vergüenza.

— ¡Idiota serás tú! ¡Sólo quería ser amable! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es esto?! —

— ¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¡Podías invitar a Davis... por ejemplo! —

— ¡P-porque pensé que te gustaría! ¡M-me..gusta estar a tu lado! —Se sonrojó, si bien intentaba sonar firme.

— Torpe... También me gusta estar a tu lado, sino... no te habría traído hasta aquí, ni me tomaría tantas molestias —

Se miraron unos interminable minutos. Hibiya sentía como de repente, todo el mundo parecía estar bien.  
Nada del pasado interfería, no sentía esa tristeza por intentar olvidar todo, ¿o sí?

— ¿Hibiya? ¿Qué sucede? -

— T-te lo cuento más tarde... vamos.. Estoy seguro de que quieres ir al Natsu Matsuri —

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —

— Estas usando un bonito kimono y estas muy bien arreglada, pareciese que estas ansiosa por ir —

— ... Bueno... Este sería mi primer Natsu Matsuri recordado —Sonrió tomando su mano. Eso entristeció un poco al muchacho.

— Es cierto...

— Tranquilo, es mejor de que lo que piensas. Siento que todo va a salir bien si estamos juntos —

— ... Vamos entonces, no querrás llegar tarde —Se dirigió el joven, siempre al lado de ella, a la entrada de la casa, dónde todos esperaban y hablaban sobre lo que harían allá.

— Momo...

— ¿Dime?

— Puede ser... Sólo "Puede ser" ... Que te veas... preciosa esta noche — Miró al frente para ocultar su rostro.

— ¿Esta noche? — No procesaba lo que el castaño decía.

— ¡Todos los días, las 24 horas! — Admitió.

— Gracias... Eres muy lindo realmente — Sonrió tiernamente caminando con firmeza.

 _Porque ..."Puede ser" ... Y con eso me conformo para sonreir_

* * *

El festival estaba muy iluminado, pero había más gente que luces. Por otro lado, se llenaba de música, risas, diversión y felicidad.

— Qué curioso... Me recuerda a mi primer año nuevo, siento que lo estoy viviendo por fin —Musitó Momo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hay muchas cosas bellas allá y ahorré suficiente —Sonrió Mary con felicidad mientras se escabullía entre la gente.

— Esta niña... — Murmuró Kido llevándose una mano a la frente - Si no le alcanza la plata, Ayano tendrá que pagar por ella.

— Ni lo menciones —Lloraba Ayano justo antes de mirar un sector con tiernos llaveritos artesanales y dirigiéndose ahí.

— Ven Momo, ¡vamos a la playa a buscar un buen lugar para los fuegos artificiales! —Anunció Takane mientras Haruka les mostraba un gran mantel, una guitarra, cajas de pequeñas pirotecnias, encendedor y un mapa por si se perdía alguno.

— Oh, sí, sí —

Kido, Mary y Ayano se encontraban entre las galerías comprando detalles, Kano, Davis y Seto estaban junto a un grupo de personas que admiraban a personas bailar y tocar música, mientras que Haruka, Takane y Momo reservaban un lugar como los demás, y Shintaro y Hibiya los miraban desde no muy lejos.

— Kisaragi, ... ¿Qué tal si quisiera devolverle el favor a alguien? — Indagó Hibiya.

— Alejate de mi hermana, niño.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nononono! ¡Nadie dijo que hablaba de la abue...

— ¿La abue..?

— ¿De la.. bue...na.. Momo...?

— ¿Dices que ella es atractiva?

— ¡N-no! Bueno..

— ¿Momo no es atractiva? ¿Te burlas de mí? Estuve toda la secundaria intentando que ningún idiota la lastimara o le coqueteara... Incluso intenté dejártela a tu cuidado el "15 de agosto" ¡Y mira como termino todo!

Un silencio se produjo. La gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— Disculpa Kisaragi, no es lo que quise decir...

— No me malentiendas, no te hecho la culpa ni nada parecido... Te lo agradezco... Sé que te preocupas por ella, y además... Tú la ayudaste mucho más que yo — La miró con nostalgia. — Entiendo que ahora no quieras hablar... Pero te diré que: El simple hecho de que la acompañes, ya es un gran favor para ella.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro — Murmuró con tristeza Hibiya sentándose en la arena.

— Sé que no debería ser quién te lo diga... Pero _tienes que ser mas seguro con tus sentimientos._ Creo que por esa razón las cosas salieron mal ese día.

...

..

Hibiya sonrió un poco al pensar que tal vez Shintaro estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

— ¿Hibiya? ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntaba Momo. — Ya va a empezar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales...

— Sólo vamos a comprar unos refrescos... — Respondió el chico.

— ¿Pero por qué venimos a esta parte de la playa? Estamos muy alejados del festival y por allá no están las tiendas —

Los gritos del festival se escuchaban ansiosos por el primer fuego artificial, que iluminaba el cielo con sus vivos colores rojos.

— Hablas demasiado — Afirmó Hibiya acercándola a sí mismo.

La rubia se sorprendió al sentir los suaves labios del chico, sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

...

Era maravilloso, era más de lo que esperaba.

Y lo amaba.

 _Amaba a Hibiya Amamiya._

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Buenas... eue... Razones por las que no hice Hibimomo en el cap anterior? me gustan las otras parejas también y quería darles un espacio, ademas supuse que todo lo que siga volverá a ser Hibimomo 0-0**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Dos Oniguiris para quiénes leyeron este fic!**

 **Creo que se va entendiendo un poquiiito todo lo que pasó.**

 **Natsu Matsuri es un festival de verano que hacen en Japón. Seguro lo habrán visto en muchos animes n.n**

 **"¡Pequeña confesión!": Nunca probé el dango :'c ... creo ...**

 **¡Saluditos grandes!**


	10. Heat-haze Days

**Hola a todos! Hora de desatar el caos, sí… En este capítulo, y claro en el siguiente, se explicará todo lo ocurrido anteriormente**

 **Al final explicaré dos tips importantes que seguro querrán confirmar**

 **Advertencia: …. Nada supongo xD**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a JIN o Shizen no Teki— P**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Heat-haze days_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

Las olas del mar formaban un suave murmullo que calmaba hasta al alma más inquieta. Es decir... Momo.

— Eh... —musitó el castaño observándola sin poder evitar sonrojarse, ella seguía muy cerca suyo.

— Hibiya... verás... —sus manos temblaban, sus pies se movían mucho y sus ojos sólo miraban a la arena.

— No tienes que decir nada. Lamento confundirte... Sucede que...

— ¿Que...?

— Aigh... No lo sé, sólo me gustó y... quería intentarlo otra vez.

—... ¿Cómo? Dices que... ¿me besaste por un capricho tuyo? —su rostro se notaba confundido, en una mezcla de felicidad, por saber que le había gustado; nerviosismo por pensar en lo importante que debió ser para él ese beso; y enojo, por sentirse una especie de objeto.

— ¡No! ¡No se trata de eso! —gritó mirándola a los ojos.

 _— ¿Entonces de qué, Hibiya? —_

...

..

 _¿Dejá vú?_

— _Qué extraño... siento que ya viví esta conversación antes... No en el mismo lugar, pero si antes..._ —pensó la chica desviando la mirada.

— Disculpa... Es algo complicado... —murmuró el muchacho, llevando su mano a la nuca.

— No tiene porqué serlo... —sonrió la joven tomando una piedra y lanzándola lejos al mar.

...

Quizá tenía razón... No era tan complicado si no se piensa tanto, porque con Momo siempre fue así, las cosas no tenían tanto rollo, eran cosas simples y directas, punto final.

Él no era de esa forma, siempre estaba concentrado en los estudios, siempre con una respuesta para todo, siempre queriendo controlar su propio camino. Pero cuando conoció a Momo, todo cambió, para mal como para bien.

Discutían por tonterías, ella era cálida, abierta, extrovertida y espontánea, en cambio él, era frío, cerrado, calculador e independiente. Sus problemas tenían su propio nombre, nadie podía meterse a ayudarlo, él podía arreglárselas solo.

Ella no. Era muy independiente, mas los problemas que afrontaba, al no ser ordinarios, eran algo difíciles de resolver. La muerte de su padre, los trabajos que había después de clases, los estudios que debía mantener al día, y todo eso, lo ocultaba con su sonrisa.

Antes Hibiya pensaba que era algo torpe por mentirle de esa manera, pero luego entendió que nadie conocía los problemas por los que ella pasaba. Y no le dio pena, le dio ternura. Por eso quiso ayudarla, y terminó por enamorarse. Si tan sólo pudiera ser capaz de decírselo sin complicarse tanto...

 _Esperen... ¿Y por qué no?_

— ¿Podrías esperarme un momento? Tengo que traer algo... —anunció el chico acomodándose sus chancletas celestes.

— Sí, claro —sonrió sentándose en la arena, dispuesta a esperar lo que fuese necesario.

-o-

Estuvo esperando apenas unos minutos, con calma y paz. Cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

— ¿Momo? ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó Davis.

— Oh...emm… disculpa, sólo esperaba a que Hibiya volviera, fue a buscar algo importante .

— ¿Qué crees que sea? —la levantó delicadamente para seguir observando el mar.

— ¡Tal vez comida! —saltó de alegría tiernamente.

— Jajaja, o quizá una cámara de fotos... Es un gran paisaje aquí —confesó para luego gritar al horizonte con ganas.

Su amiga lo imitó y rió al pensar qué sería lo que Hibiya quería mostrar.

— Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó feliz.

— Me llamó mi madre, y cómo había mucho griterío, me vine a un lugar más tranquilo. Dijo que quería un par de regalos para mi tía. Fui a comprarlos y después quise ir a buscar mi auto para guardarlos ahí. Volví y te vi —señaló el lugar donde estaba aparcado el auto, al parecer metido entre muchos otros.

— Entiendo... Me pregunto ahora... ¿Qué habrá sido de mi madre? ¿Y la familia de Hibiya? ... Aún no recuerdo bien... —dijo pensando en voz alta.

— Sí, es algo triste ¿no?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que aún no te haya contado toda la verdad.

— Bueno, en parte no quiero saberla, estoy bien así...

— ¿En parte?

— Sí, sucede que... Es extraño querer acordarse de otra vida que ya parece totalmente diferente a la tuya.

— No es otra vida, por eso me molesta...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te molesta?

— Ellos no te quieren decir nada para tapar el error y enterrarlo.

Momo lo miró confundida, pues Davis de repente parecía triste y melancólico.  
— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas la canción que no querías tocar en piano? Yo la había grabado... No como una burla cuando te equivocabas o cantabas gracioso, sólo como anécdota para nosotros dos... Pero Hibiya me había robado la cinta y... —Miró al piso asustado.

— ¿Y qué? Dime...

— Se los pasó a un grupo de chicas del curso... Y ellas lo publicaron en la fiesta de graduación...

...

De repente todo se derrumbó, muchísimas imágenes llegaban a su memoria una por una, la gente riéndose de ella, las chicas señalándola y burlándose, Davis intentando apagar el computador que proyectaba en la pared un video, Hibiya sin dar señales de estar ahí, ninguno de sus amigos a su lado. Ella siendo tirada a la pileta, arruinando su vestido, su ligero maquillaje y su peinado.

— No puede ser... —murmuró caminando para atrás —. Los chicos debieron estar ahí... ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿No trataron de evitarlo?

— Ayano le dijo a las chicas que tomabas clases conmigo y.. que estabas enamorada de Hibiya —explicó seriamente el pelirrojo—. Ellas le dijeron, y decidieron ponerse en tu contra...

La chica lo observó sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban, y sus piernas temblaban.

— ¿Por qué? Él no sería capaz de hacer eso... —retrocedió un poco intentando recordar más.

— Unos chicos lo molestaban constantemente por ser el más joven del grupo y aún así estar en una clase tres años más avanzada a la normal, ya sabes... Por ser prodigio. Supongo que no le importó cambiarte el lugar...

 _"¡Aléjate de él Kisaragi!"_

 _"Hibiya nunca querría a una friki como tú"_

 _"Eres tan horrible que él prefiere estar con alguien más madura y natural"_

 _"Tú sólo quieres dar lástima"_

 _"¡Y eso es lo que das! ¡Lástima!"_

La muchacha sintió gran dolor en la cabeza, y se la tomó intentando olvidar las palabras que esas chicas le habían dicho, luego de verla completamente mojada.

—... Claro, el chico al que molestaban, no era de un sueño, no era cualquier chico, era Hibiya... Y yo no lo había podido ayudar... Quizás por eso me cambió el lugar —lágrimas amargas cayeron y rodaron por sus mejillas.

— Momo, no tienes que vivir fingiendo que no ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Tienes que seguir adelante sin ellos... Sé que parecen buenos, incluso en estos días, yo lo creí...

¿"Yo lo creí"?

 _Pues... Yo también lo creí_

-o-

Caminó decidida a buscar sus cosas a la casa. Tomó toda la ropa, su cámara, su celular, sus pertenencias.

Sólo la luna en la ventana era testigo de la joven rubia que en la oscuridad recorría el pasillo.

Pasó por el cuarto dónde había estado hace unas horas, y lo miró con algo de odio.

* * *

— Chicos —llamó el castaño acercándose al grupo de chicos sentados en la arena al igual que toda la gente en el festival.

— ¿Hibiya? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Kido.

— Fui a buscar algo para Momo, y ahora ya no está —explicó cubriendo con sus manos el dichoso "algo importante".

— ¿Y qué era ese "algo"? —indagó Shintaro, que por primera vez se interesaba en un tema de conversación esa noche.

— Kisaragi, creo que deberíamos preocuparnos en dónde se metió Momo, pero si no me equivoco y si me preguntan, ella está ahí —señaló Kano a lo lejos.

...

Y no se equivocaba, la rubia estaba ahí, con su gran bolso blanco, guardándolo en el asiento de un auto (que presumo era muy elegante).

— ¿Momo? ¡Momo! —llamaban todos. Pero ella no los escuchaba y simplemente se alejaba en el auto a gran velocidad.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Allá! —dijo Seto señalando unas bicicletas que cuidaban sus respectivos dueños.

— ¿Cómo les pediremos prestadas las bicis? —intrigó Haruka al pensar en su timidez.

— Déjenmelo a mí... —sentenció Kido acercándose con unos ojos aterradores, a los jóvenes.

— ... D-disculpen... —Rió nerviosamente Kano, siguiendo a la peliverde, para que no causara ningún conflicto.

...

Luego de unos cortos arreglos, el grupo consiguió transporte gratis para ir tras la joven de grandes atributos. Sí, el arreglo fue pacífico.

— ¡Hibiya, espéranos! —gritaba Takane, que golpeaba insistentemente a Haruka para que avanzara más rápido, si bien él ya iba a una velocidad casi inhumana.

* * *

La gente no frecuentaba mucho la ciudad en esas horas, por lo que era un poco fácil deducir el trayecto del auto, sin embargo llegó un momento en que ninguno sabía dónde estaba y peor aún... Nadie conocía bien la ciudad como para guiarse.

— ¿Por dónde se fue? —cuestionó desesperado el castaño.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de dónde estamos nosotros, para empezar? —aclaró Seto mientras la pequeña albina intentaba asomarse por encima suyo, si bien era imposible considerando la estatura del muchacho.

— Esperen... Allá va la señora Mei, es ahí el departamento de Momo —señaló Ayano a la anciana que buscaba las llaves en su pequeño bolsito naranja.

Ella al verlos acercarse sonrió calmádamente.

— Oh, pero si son los amiguitos de Momo —dijo mientras los chicos intentaban ayudarla a abrir la puerta.

— Señora Mei, venimos a buscar a Momo, es que vino desesperada a buscar algo que se olvidó y... —explicaba Hibiya tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible.

— Por supuesto jovencito, a Momo le encantaría verte ahora —rió con picardía.

El aludido se sonrojó violentamente, pero no le quiso dar mucha importancia a eso por el momento, asique subió las escaleras del edificio velozmente.

— Los jóvenes de hoy en día... —acotó la señora.

Los demás se tomaron su tiempo en justificar sus intenciones de subir también a buscar a Momo, sin embargo Mei los detuvo para que Momo, en caso de que estuviese en su departamento, pase un momento a solas con su amigo.

Y si esperaba una escena de amor y confesiones, lo tendría. Bueno, algo así.

* * *

...

El departamento yacía con la puerta abierta; y se podían escuchar cajones y sillas moviéndose, la sala vaciándose, y objetos quitándose.

El muchacho se acercó, y al ver que alguien se había encerrado en su propia habitación, decidió tocar a la puerta suavemente.

— Momo, ¿estás ahí? ...

— ... —

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? —se movía de un lado al otro, mirando fijamente el pequeño hueco de la puerta, abajo, por dónde se podía ver una pequeña sombra que se acercaba.

— ... —

— Vamos, háblame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la rubia, con la cabeza baja, los ojos hinchados y una gran maleta negra en sus manos.

— Realmente... No sé si confiar en ti —murmuró pasando al living de la casa que ya estaba completamente vacío.

— P-pero... ¿Por qué llevas maletas? ¿Que ocurre? —la quiso seguir, mas ella lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndolo tropezar.

— No te acerques —su voz sonó dura y fría, parecía su hermano, lo cuál asustó un poco al castaño.

— Momo... ¿qué pasa contigo?

— ¡Me mentiste ¿no es cierto?! — Gritó, ignorando que su voz haya retumbado en los pasillos del edificio.

Una punzada dio en el corazón del joven. Sintió tanto dolor que se contuvo de no flaquear.

— Ya lo recuerdo todo... Recuerdo como te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos... para que dejaran de molestarte. Es decir... —las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero se las limpió rápido para poder seguir hablando claro —. Entiendo que nunca te ayudé cuando alguien te molestó, pero... ¡Lo intenté! Siempre te preguntaba qué ocurría cuando te veías tan debilitado y a veces hasta golpeado, sin embargo... Tú sólo insistías en que todo estaba bien y me pedías que no me metiera en esos asuntos... —apretó la maleta con fuerza y miró a un punto perdido.

— N-no lo entiendes Momo... No quería que nada de esto pasara, creí que... si te dejaba, todo se arreglaría —

— Ah... ¿por eso me dejaste sola? ¿Cuando... más te necesitaba? —la joven no tenía intención de pensarlo de esa manera, simplemente no encontraba otra forma de interpretarlo—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Nunca traté mal a nadie, nunca los molesté, y fue a mí a quién todos atacaron.

— ...No, Momo... Agh... Nada de esto habría pasado si no te hubieras ido tan repentinamente... ¿Crees que yo quise que esto te pasara?

— ¿Supones que me escapé para traerte más problemas?... —susurró con el corazón roto.

— ¡No! No es lo que quise...

— Sólo me escapé para que no te molestaras en volver a encontrarte conmigo... —

— ¡Nadie dijo que me molestara tu presencia! —

— Eso dices ahora... ¿después de encontrarme sin nada ni nadie... sólo con una maleta? ¿Qué esperas que haga? —lo miró de frente y esperó una respuesta. Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó —. Quiero hacerte un favor... Entiendo que hayas aceptado lastimarme para que nadie volviera a agredirte... Y sé que no quieres saber más de mí... Tiene sentido —

— ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡Nunca te pusiste a pensar en lo que yo quiero! —confesó, antes de darse cuenta en la gravedad de sus palabras.

— Sé lo que quieres, quieres dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante... Y yo quiero olvidarlo por igual... Entonces tengo que alejarme de tu vida y suponer que nada de esto pasó... Como tú lo hiciste.

— ¿Te irás...? ¿Dejarás a tus amigos... a tu hermano, por mí? —

— No creo que ellos quieran ver a la persona a la que defraudaron también... Además mi hermano también quiere seguir con su propia vida, no puede estar siempre cuidándome.

Voy a olvidar todo lo que pasó y seguir adelante ... _"¡Deberías hacer lo mismo!"_ —

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Y no la detuvo. Dejó que se fuera por el ascensor y se alejara de su vida. Otra vez... Pero no porque es lo que él quisiera. Jamás querría eso.

* * *

La rubia encontró el auto de Davis y lo encontró leyendo un mapa.

— ¿Davis? —lo llamó mostrando su maleta ya lista.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Momo? —no le gustaba mucho la idea tan repentina de la joven, pero siempre estaría para ayudarla en lo que necesite.

— Sí, esta vez no debería conducir... —se rió un poco por eso y subió la maleta en el asiento trasero.

— Tranquila... Voy a cuidar que nada malo te pase —sonrió mientras abría la puerta del asiento acompañante para que ella se sentara.

— Y... ¿a dónde iremos? —se sintió algo triste al pensar en la vida que otra vez, tenía que dejar atrás.

— Calma, tenía pensado llevarte a las afueras, hasta que ellos se vayan... Y luego volver a mi casa, para que vivas aquí, sin que nadie sepan... —arrancó el auto y observó por los espejos, para ver que nadie estuviese cerca.

— De acuerdo... Nos vemos pronto, Kanagawa —murmuró observando el cielo, que al ser media noche... brillaba con todo su esplendor.

* * *

.

..

...

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ***comiendo mientras mira lo que escribió* Hola! Siento la tardanza... estuve dando los últimos exámenes...**

 **¡Y terminé las clases!**

 **Lo sé... este fic no es la mejor forma para festejarlo x'D**

 **Pero lo prometido es deuda... 1_ Obviamente ellos no tienen las habilidades de los ojos rojos, pero sí tienen los mismos pasados (no me puse a pensar en el pasado de Mary... xD)**

 **y 2_ Momo no es una idol... Sólo trabajaba de camarera, peluquera, etc. Aunque no lo mencione, Momo tenía aspiraciones a ser una idol, pero por los eventos ya ocurridos, tiene un poco de trauma con respecto a la música y el público.**

 **Bien... Nos vemos en el próx cap, tenía pensado hacer como un capítulo paralelo (no tanto) a la historia, dónde explique qué estaban haciendo los chicos antes de que Momo se fuera. No olviden que tenemos un tema para terminar de cerrar.**

 **En fin... Los reviews son gratis y ayudan a la campaña de "Yumas" en peligro de extinción**

 **Yuma: :'c voy a moriiir... tengan compasión...**

 **Kisha: ven? :'c no sean malos...**

 **¡Saluditos!**


	11. Hibiya ReACT

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo el capítulo 11 de esta tierna historia... Y lamento decir que los Yuma´s se extinguirán... porque después de todo, sólo tenemos uno y con uno nos sobra y basta xD**

 **Yuma: waaaaa ¿por qué? D; ...**

 **Kisha: Bien, advertencia de lime... no mucho pero si algo ...y por cierto... Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JIN o Shizen no Teki-P.**

 **Espero les guste**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 11: Hibiya ReACT_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

 _*Noche del Natsu Matsuri. 09:39 p.m.*_

El grupo de amigos esperaba pacientemente a que tiraran los fuegos artificiales, y también, a que Momo y Hibiya volviesen.

— Chicos... —Dijo Seto, captando la atención de todos.

— T-Tenemos algo que decirles... —Explicó Mary.

— Dígannos... —Pidió Kano, que curiosamente no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

La pequeña albina les mostró a todos el pequeño pero brillante anillo en su dedo anular, antes de que ambos recibieran felicitaciones, abrazos, besos y aplausos por parte de los chicos.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos —Confesó Kido, quién era la única que permanecía al margen, cruzada de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya llegará nuestro turno —Le murmuró Kano, con aire pícaro, como siempre.

Pero esta vez, no fue golpeado. Sólo vio un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliverde, lo que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

— ¡Oh, Miren! —Anunció Takane señalando al cielo, dónde grandes flores de fuego de brillantes colores, se mostraban en el firmamento azul.

Era maravilloso, era casi mágico.

— ¡Fue increíble! —Sonreía Haruka, pasándole a Ayano una soda.

— Espero que Momo venga a casa... Y me ayude... Quisiera que fuera una de las damas de honor —Contó Mary con nerviosismo.

— Cuando venga, le diremos. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada —Sonrió Shintaro, para sorpresa de todos.

— Que raro, Davis aún no volvió... Puede que haya mucha gente en las tiendas aún —Soltó Kano, comiendo una brocheta, para tristeza de Haruka.

— ¿E-ese es Hibiya? —Preguntó Takane entre cerrando los ojos para distinguirlo mejor, al castaño que se acercaba rápidamente.

...

* * *

 _*Departamento de Momo. 11:07*_

Los chicos lograron subir por las escaleras después de mucho intentar, pero sólo encontraron a Hibiya, arrodillado en el piso del living, completamente destrozado.

— ¿Hibiya? ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Mary con toda la suavidad posible.

— Ella lo recordó... El incidente, el video, todo... —Murmuró con una voz casi ausente— Me odia, chicos... Perdí todo, la perdí totalmente... —Dejó caer unas lágrimas de angustia sobre sus manos.

— Es mi culpa Hibiya... Lo siento tanto... Si no hubiera dicho nada... —Confesó Ayano lagrimeando.

— No Tateyama, no te culpes. Quise enterrar el pasado, y sólo lo empeoré...

— Pero no tienes que decaer, podemos resolver esto juntos — Alentó Haruka.

— De nada sirve enterrar el pasado, el error ya esta hecho. Tienes que remediarlo — Acotó Kano con las manos detrás de la nuca.

— ¡No, Kano! ¡No es tan simple! No pude enfrentarme a los chicos... _¡Porque soy débil!_ — Se golpeó levemente en el pecho por la rabia.

.

..

...

El silencio se produjo en la vacía sala, hasta que una gran golpiza producida por Shintaro,lo rompió.

— ¡Kisaragi! —Gritó Takane mientras Haruka intentaba detenerlo, aunque el morocho no forcejeaba ni se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Idiota! —Respondió el de campera roja. Hibiya se tocó la mejilla ahora roja por el golpe y lo miró con confusión. — Ya te lo había dicho... _¡Tienes que ser mas seguro con tus sentimientos!_... Todo esto pasó porque no eres capaz de reclamar lo que es tuyo —

— P-pero... Kisaragi... —

— Lo que tengas que decir... —Le tiró las llaves de su auto y se dio media vuelta— Tienes que ir y decírselo a ella... Porque ella cree firmemente... Te odie o no... Cree que eres el chico más valiente y genial que ha conocido _¡Asique... Pruébalo!_ —Dicho esto se fue con Ayano al pasillo, para llamar a su madre, quién hace días intentó contactarse.

Haruka se limitó a tenderle la mano a su amigo para que se levantara.

— Hibiya, Mary y yo iremos a contactar a la policía, sospecho que Davis fue quién le contó a Momo sobre esto. No creo que ella haya llegado a tener esas conclusiones por sí sola, después de todos, ella es la que menos entendía lo ocurrido. Además... también fue nuestra culpa tapar el asunto y en ese caso, podríamos decir que fue una especie de secuestro... —Comentó el morocho de ojos amarillentos.

— Takane, Kano, quédense conmigo, ayudaremos a Hibiya a saber por dónde se fueron estos dos — Ordenó la peliverde.

— Sí, Haruka y yo nos adelantaremos en una de las bicicletas, y Ayano irá a devolver las otras —Añadió Shintaro.

—... Gracias chicos —Murmuró Hibiya y salió corriendo en busca del auto.

* * *

 _*11:37 p.m.*_

Esperando a ser atendidos por la policía, quién buscaba antecedentes y registros del paradero de Davis o de Momo, la pareja aguardaba impacientemente.

— Seto... — Musitó Mary.

— ¿Dime? —Dijo el joven, quién aún en medio del caos, conservaba su sonrisa.

— Tenemos que encontrarla pronto... Sé que a ella le gustaría enterarse de la noticia... —Suspiró con preocupación.

— Tú siempre pensando en otras cosas... —Se reía contento.

— D-disculpa... No quiero pensar en las cosas malas —

— No te preocupes, Mary... Momo estará bien... No olvides que Hibiya fue a buscarla —

— Pero... ¿y qué tal si no llega a tiempo? Cómo la última vez —

— Esta vez será diferente — Afirmó decidido.

— ¿Por qué...? —

— Porque ahora esta seguro de sus sentimientos —

El policial se acercó listo para hablar sobre la información que habían encontrado.

* * *

 _*11:40 p.m.*_

El auto iba a toda la velocidad posible, pero claro, debido al festival, era normal que hubieran tantos autos yendo y viniendo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Sonrió Davis acariciando el pelo de su acompañante, que permanecía callada desde ya bastante tiempo, se encontraba con las piernas pegadas al pecho y sus manos escondidas entre éstos, como si intentara conservar el calor.

— Sí, sí... Sólo me siento mareada... Muchos recuerdos volvieron de repente —Comentó lentamente.

— Tranquila... Respira calmada... Antes de que te des cuenta, ya estarás descansando en una cama —Dijo con total sinceridad en su voz.

Momo lo miró, así lo recordaba... Como un gran amigo, aunque no podía verlo como algo más. Pero aún así le agradecía de corazón lo que hacía por ella.

-o-

— _¿Hibiya? Hibiya ¿me escuchas?_ —Dijo una voz en su celular.

— Te escucho claro, Tsubomi —Respondió el muchacho sin apartar la vista del frente, mientras aceleraba el motor del coche.

— _Por razones que no termino de entender, Kano logró encontrar por GPS el automóvil de Davis, se supone que hackeó la red y consiguió la ubicación del teléfono de Momo_ —

— _¿Lo ves Kido? ¡Deberías felicitarme! Y como recompensa... Salir conmigo_ —Decía otra voz en el teléfono.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe fuerte en la línea (ya entienden qué habrá pasado xD).

— _Como sea... nosotros te guiaremos, no te preocupes_ —Afirmó Takane, que también estaba escuchando la llamada.

— Muy bien, gracias —Respondió el castaño, ligeramente preocupado por el bienestar de Kano.

* * *

 _*03:00 a.m*_

Habían pasado unas horas desde que inició el viaje, y la gente aún no desaparecía.

— No puede ser... —Se sorprendió de verlo por el espejo retrovisor, y su amiga lo imitó.

A lo lejos se podían distinguir a Haruka y Shintaro, en una bicicleta, y un poco más atrás estaba Hibiya, conduciendo en el auto.

— ¿C-cómo nos siguieron tan rápido? —Preguntaba la chica con algo de impresión. En parte los admiraba por su persistencia, pero por otro lado, le molestaba.

— Tendremos que ir por otro lado... —Murmuró asustado el joven pelirrojo.

Dobló la esquina y siguió por otra calle. Ya estaban llegando a la ruta que conectaba la ciudad con otra.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó la rubia señalando el camión que se acercaba.

— No te preocupes... Ya lo esquivé —Se calmó al notar que su auto estaba intacto.

Sin embargo, la joven se volteó para descubrir que los otros tres chicos estaban algo desorientados tratando de pasar.

— ¡Momo! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor! — Vociferaban su hermano mayor, pero ella intentaba no escucharlo.

...

..

.

— ¡Davis! —Gritó cuando notó que estaban a punto de caer al vacio, debido a una mala doblada del chico.

...

..

.

 _— ¡Haruka! ¡Shintaro! —_ Ellos habían sido chocados sin querer por el auto elegante.

.

..

...

Su cuerpo estaba pesado, pero nada había encima suyo; Davis estaba bien, nada lo había golpeado, por suerte. Su hermano estaba en el piso, junto a Haruka, ambos lastimados por la caída; Hibiya estaba aún, algo lejos.

— ¿Momo? —Llamó el pelirrojo sosteniéndola levemente del hombro.

— S-sí... Pero... mi hermano... —Musitó antes de intentar salir del auto.

Pero algo la detuvo.

— Por favor... Tenemos que irnos —

— Davis... Déjame, tengo que ayudarlo, es mi hermano después de todo —Pedía ella, observando el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

—... ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hice por ti? ¿Para que estuviésemos juntos? —

— ¿Q-qué? —

— Te separé de tus amigos, del chico que creíste amar... Para que estuvieses conmigo... Y... ¿piensas irte? —

El chico a su lado, ya no era Davis, sus ojos no brillaban con la misma intensidad, y su boca formaba una media sonrisa aterradora y... psicópata.

-o-

Al cabo de unos segundos, la rubia yacía acostada en el asiento acompañante, atada al cinturón que habían atorado en la ventanilla de la puerta del auto. Y sus piernas estaban bajo el control de Davis, que las abría lentamente.

El pelirrojo puso su mano en los labios de la chica, para bajar lentamente por su cuello, acariciando sus pechos y apretándolos con algo de fuerza.

— ¡Ah! ¡Davis! ¡Por favor basta! ¡Duele! —Gritaba ella, pero nadie llegaba a escucharla, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las puertas trabadas.

— Oh, que bien se siente esto... Ya veo porqué le gustas... Me gustaría saber como gritas cuando te toco así —Su voz sonaba seria y algo excitada, sus ojos ya no mostraban su típica timidez.

— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Basta! —Unas lágrimas cayeron.

— Porque quiero que seas mía... —

— Hibiya.. —Murmuró.

— Olvídalo... Me tienes a mí...—

— Hibiya ayúdame, por favor...—Llamó más fuerte.

— ¡Eres sólo mía de ahora en más! —

— ¡HIBIYA! —

...

..

.

 _*Pum*_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

La muchacha sintió cómo un peso se quitaba de encima, sus piernas se podían cerrar libremente, y tuvo suficiente tiempo para desatarse la cinta de sus manos, pateando el vidrio.

Al salir del auto, vio al castaño, golpeando a Davis.

— Ya vas a ver... —Murmuró furioso el chico.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ... Al menos hice todo lo que tú no pudiste hacer nunca —Rió Davis sentándose lentamente y limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

— Intentaste violarla... ¡Yo le brindé todo lo que quería! ¡Apoyo, protección, amistad! Me las vas a pagar... —

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes si eso era lo que ella quería?! —Gritó el pelirrojo pateándolo desde el piso hasta hacerlo caer también.

— ¿C-cómo? —Susurró con sorpresa.

— Sí, Amamiya... Tu bella Momo estaba enamorada de ti ... ¿y tú qué? Nunca dijiste nada al respecto... Incluso la noche que ella pensaba confesártelo, la vendiste a los demás... ¿A eso le llamas amistad? —

— ¡Tú me lo dijiste! —

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir? —Dijo la rubia acercándose a los dos.

— Momo... Davis fue quién me estuvo molestando todo este tiempo... Me convenció de que yo no era bueno para ti, me dijo que si quería que nada malo te pasara... Debía guardar silencio a cualquier cosa que me pidieran, y acatar. Supuse que cómo le gustabas, tú estarías a salvo, y no me molestarían más... No pensé que él sería capaz de agredirte sólo para quedarte contigo al final —Confesó Hibiya con seguridad.

— Y no me equivoqué... Nunca serás bueno para ella. Eres terco, egoísta, arrogante e inmaduro... Ni siquiera sabes porqué haces todo esto... ¿Por qué simplemente no nos puedes dejar tranquilos? —Sonreía mirándolo a los ojos.

Hibiya se sentía terrible, si bien estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, le aterraba saber que ella lo rechazara, y no es como si la culpara, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Pero por otro lado... Sabía que estaría mucho mejor cuando lo diga.

...

..

 _"Me gusta que seas tan perseverante"_

 _"Desearía que pudieras verme como algo más"_

— Porque estoy enamorado de ella —

* * *

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ***viendo tonari no kaibutsu-kun otra vez* oh! hola!**

 **Ojala les haya gustado... ::3 prox cap... ultimo cap!**

 **Dejen reviews! O simplemente pásense a leer.**

 **Yuma: Por cierto... la loKisha aun tiene que estudiar... e.e ¿por qué sera?**

 **Kisha: Solo tengo pendientes 3 materias! ^**

 **Yuma: tsk... patetico**

 **Kisha: Como seaa e.e**

 **¡Saluditos!**


	12. You re Magnet

**¡Buenas tardes! ¡Los extrañé mucho!**

 **No sé si lo mencioné pero me estuve mudando, y como saben, el Internet se debe cortar un mes antes de la mudanza definitiva, quiere decir que estuve prácticamente un mes sin poder descargar música (totalmente legal . .), ver videos, jugar videojuegos y más importante... escribir...(¡jue horrible! ¡jue horrible!)**  
 **¡Disculpen! D;**

 **Con suerte esto lo estoy escribiendo en la casa de mi novio (que por cierto cumplimos ya 16 meses** **y festejo publicando esto como regalo)**

 **¡Último capitulo! No planeo hacer un extra/OVA porque el fic habla por sí sólo...**

 **También quiero dedicar este capítulo a lili-chan que me escribió hoy y por razones que expliqué, no pude responderle (ajaja, ¿creiste que no respondería?) Mil de gracias por comentar linda y me alegro que te guste esta historia tanto como yo (lo de la buena ortografía me llegó al tamashii *-* ¡gracias!)**

 **Sin advertencias y por supuesto todos los personajes a excepción de Davis le pertenecen a maestro Jin o Shizen no Teki-P.**

 **¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **-o-**

 ** _Capítulo 12: You´re Magnet_**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _..._**

La pequeña se metió en el auto también y la policía arrancó.

— No puedo creer esto... —Murmuró ella.

— Calma Mary, nadie sabía que era una especie de criminal... —La consoló Seto.

— Tengo que avisarle a los demás, tienen que ir... —Anunció llamando a Kido.

— ¿Mary? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué encontraron? —Cuestionó la voz al teléfono.

— Davis planea algo terrible seguro, ¡tenemos que encontrar a Momo pronto! —Gritó desesperada la de ojos rosados (algo inusual en ella).

— Ya mismo estamos yendo, tengan cuidado —Dijo la peliverde.

— Sí, por favor, ¡apúrense! —Suplicó la albina antes de cortar.

* * *

La noche estaba en su máxima oscuridad y nadie podía escucharlos, pues se encontraban en medio de la desierta ruta.

Momo sonrió un poco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, pero seguía algo nerviosa por lo que pudiese ocurrir después.

— Da igual lo que puedas sentir... Ya hiciste suficiente daño —Anunció Davis levantándose lentamente.

— No más que tú... —Contestó Hibiya poniéndose firme.

— Esto no tiene que ser así... No quieres enfrentarte a mí, la última vez no te funciono nada bien —Su voz sonaba cada vez más sombría mientras se acercaba lentamente.

— ¡Tú empezaste todo esto!

— Ok, ok... Entonces... ¡Voy a terminarlo! —Sacó de su bolsillo una navaja completamente afilada, y se acercó rápidamente hacia el castaño.

Éste se defendió, a pesar de no tener muchos conocimientos de defensa ni pelea.

-o-

Mas alguien se le adelantó y se puso enfrente.

— ¿Momo? ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo, bajando el arma.

— Por favor Davis, no le hagas daño —Pidió la chica estirando sus brazos para defender al joven detrás suyo.

— Momo...cariño... ¡Todo lo que hice fue porque te amo!

— ¡Qué forma más rara tienes de demostrarlo!

— Él también tiene una forma rara de demostrarlo...

— Sí pero... Siempre estuvo a mi lado... Me ayudó, me consoló, incluso volvió para protegerme... Tú sólo... Quisiste aprovecharte de mí... ¡Nunca voy a poder perdonar eso! —Afirmó con la voz casi quebrada.

— Oh vamos, ¿qué tiene él que yo no?

— Pues... —Murmuró mirando al de ojos marrones—... Mi corazón.

— Entiendo... —Musitó lentamente asimilando la situación— Pues... ¡realmente lo tendrá! —Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y su navaja fue directo a Momo.

Pero alguien tomó su mano, para luego desviar el objetivo e inmovilizarlo.

— Ni se te ocurra tocarla otra vez ... —Dijo seriamente Hibiya.

— ... Tú...Maldito.. —Murmuró el pelirrojo— Nunca serás suficiente para ella... ¡Nunca!

— Eso lo va a decidir ella... —

— Yo pude sacarle esa información primero —

— Pues no debiste... Y menos intentando violarla —

— No intenté violarla... —Sonrió observando el aspecto de la rubia— Sólo quise disfrutar lo que tú habías perdido.

De nuevo el ambiente se lleno con la risa extraña de Davis.

— Voy a alejarte de ella lo que sea necesario.

—...Jaja... Muy bien... Algún día me vengaré por esto... — Confirmó el muchacho.

— Mala idea... —Susurró otra voz.

Davis vio como su arma caía al suelo, para ser agarrada por Momo. Por otro lado, sus brazos eran sostenidos por Shintaro y Haruka, que a pesar de estar lastimados, tenían suficiente fuerza para atraparlo.

— ¡Miren! ¡La policía! —Anunció Haruka.

La policía llegaba al lugar, acompañados por Seto y Mary, y con el motivo de arrestar a Davis por intento de homicidio, secuestro y violación, además de numerables delitos cometidos años atrás, de los cuales se carecía de evidencias.

-o-

Así, la noche estaba llegando a su fin, y los policiales tenían pensado hacerles un par de preguntas a los jóvenes.

— ¡Hermano! —Llamó la rubia, acercándose a Shintaro, que al igual que Haruka, era atendido por un médico.

— No te preocupes, no es nada grave, sólo me vendó la pierna y el brazo, nada muy profundo —Sonrió levemente mientras le hacían pruebas para ver si no tenía algún esguince.

— ¿Y Haruka?

— Tranquila, ya me terminaron de vendar los brazos. Suerte que teníamos cascos, ¿O no Shintaro? —Reía el muchacho.

...

A lo lejos se divisó a Takane, Kido, Ayano y Kano, que venían en el auto de Momo.

Apenas llegaron a acercarse, la gamer corrió a abrazar a su morocho amigo, y no, no me refiero a Shintaro.

— ¡Haruka! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Por qué no tuviste más cuidado? ¡Me tenías preocupada! —Le regañó, ignorando a todos los presentes que la miraban atónitos.

— Disculpa Takane... No pensé que te preocupara tanto... —Sonrió tiernamente el chico.

— Idiota... —Susurró abrazándolo— La próxima vez vamos juntos. ¿Ok?

— ¡Hecho! —Afirmó feliz él.

— Que suerte se encuentren bien —Murmuró tranquila Ayano.

— Ayano... —Llamó el morocho de campera roja.

— Dime —

— ... —El joven simplemente señaló con la mirada a su hermana menor.

— ...Eh... No creo que sea el momento... —

...

* * *

A pesar de todo el desastre que era el lugar, el rubio pasó entre los policías rápidamente y se acercó a la Kisaragi.

— No sé qué pensabas hacer con tu auto si te ibas, pequeña Momo —Sonrió Kano, entregándole las llaves del vehículo a su dueña, mientras Kido hablaba con un policial.

— Davis decía que llamaría a alguien para que me lo llevara —Dijo inocentemente ella.

— Por cierto, me acaban de decir que irán a la casa de Davis que está en la playa, para buscar todas nuestras cosas y sacarlas —Comentó Kido cruzándose de brazos.

— Deberíamos retirarnos... —Sugirió Seto.

— Fue una noche muy larga —Añadió Ayano poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shintaro, quien tenía un semblante desastroso.

Y así fue, como muy lentamente el lugar se normalizaba.

— Shintaro... —Llamó Hibiya mientras todos entraban en los autos.

— Dime... —Respondió el morocho abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, en el asiento acompañante.

— Quisiera pedirte un favor —Pidió el castaño, imitándolo, mientras Kisaragi prendía el motor.

...

* * *

— ¿Ya están todos adentro? —Preguntó Shintaro a los de atrás, que eran Momo, Kano y Ayano.

— ... Sí... Quiero ir a casa —Murmuró con tristeza la rubia mientras miraba al piso.

— Momo, tú irás, para eso estoy aquí —Confesó Hibiya poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, quien al verlo, sonrió con sinceridad.

...

..

.

Apenas volvió a su casa, Hibiya la ayudó a guardar sus cosas, pero sólo la mayoría, no todo.

— Necesitas descansar, mañana te irás a ver a tu madre —Dijo él, con poca importancia.

— Oh... ¿En serio? ... Bueno.. no es que me moleste, pero... ¿por qué? —Preguntó la rubia acostándose en la cama.

— ... No me gustaría que algo te pasara aquí. Por ahora prefiero que vayas —Se enojó consigo mismo y se sentó en el piso a esperar.

— ¿...Si tú lo dices...? Pero que no sea porque me quieres sacar de encima ni nada parecido

— Sería más divertido pensarlo así.

— Simpático como siempre... —Rió un poco ante esto.— Mary y Seto se casarán... Estoy tan ansiosa...y tan... Feliz... —

—

— Momo... —Llamó lentamente.

— ... —

— Quería decirte que...—

— ... —

— Como supuse... estabas muy cansada —Murmuró el chico acariciando el pelo sedoso y rubio de su amiga, quien ya dormía plácidamente.

...

Al final... Momo se iría con su madre, Shintaro se quedaría a su lado cuidándola, según los comentarios en el viaje Seto y Mary estarían arreglando los preparativos para el casamiento, Ayano y Takane se irían a vivir juntas cerca de la casa de Haruka, y Kano y Kido estudiarían en la misma universidad.

Pero... si todo estaba bien... ¿Por qué las lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas?

Ya basta... Prometiste no ser un cobarde.

 _Y no lo eres._

* * *

— ¿Ya está todo guardado? —Cuestionó Kido observando los dos autos de los Kisaragi.

— Sí, sólo falta saber dónde meter el bolso de Ayano —Respondió Shintaro con cansancio mientras Seto empujaba la puerta de atrás del auto, para que cerrara de una vez por todas.

— No es mi culpa que pensaras poner todas las maletas pequeñas primero y las grandes despues... —Se defendió la castaña.

— Bien, déjalo Seto... Yo llevaré el bolso adelante así no ocupamos más espacio, ¡Todos adentro! —Afirmó el ex hikkomori, a lo que todos obedecieron y entraron.

Justo antes de que Ayano entrara, y sin que nadie lo pudiera ver, Shintaro puso el bolso de la chica justo enfrente de ambos para taparlos.

— Aún tienes algo que hacer... —Dijo con seriedad.

— Sí... Disculparme con tu hermana, lo sé —Murmuró sonrojada la joven.

— No me refería a eso —

Puso su mano en la mejilla rosada de Ayano, y juntó sus labios en un largo, tímido pero dulce beso.

Si bien estaba sorprendida, Ayano cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento, ya hasta tendría que disculparse con Momo por haber besado a su hermano mayor.

 _"¡No puede ser! ¡Se siente muy bien!"_

...

— ¿Chicos? —Los llamó Kano con aire sospechoso, terminando con el beso entre la pareja.

— Momo, ¿puedo viajar a tu lado? —Preguntó la joven de bufanda roja, abriendo la puerta del asiento acompañante, que estaba vacío.

— Sí, claro -Sonrió con sinceridad la rubia, con esas sonrisas que sólo los Kisaragi saben mostrar.

— Lamento tanto lo que... —

— No, no, yo debería disculparme por cómo te traté... Debí confiar más en tu palabra. En verdad lo siento —Se disculpó con firmeza.

— Te perdono... ¿Cómo no podría? —

— Gracias Ayano... —

—... ¡Oh, Momo! —Gritó Ayano antes de abrazarla con cariño— ¡Eres la mejor amiga que pude tener! —

— ¡Pienso lo mismo de ti Ayano! —Gritaba Momo con el mismo tono.

Sí, a los ojos de cualquiera, esto se veía como dos niñas lloronas que se abrazaban como si no hubiera un mañana, pero era tierno en gran parte.

— ¿Hibiya no vendrá a despedirse? —Indagó Takane mirando por las ventanillas del auto.

— Dijo que tenía mucho que estudiar... Y es raro, porque no volverá a cursar hasta dentro de unos días —Comentó Kano.

—... Bien... —Suspiró Momo prendiendo el motor de su auto.

 _Quizás así era mejor... Irse sin despedirse, tal vez este viaje nos de tiempo para pensar más bien las cosas._

 _Pero sería mejor... que no fuese así..._

— ¡MOMO! —Gritó una voz a lo lejos.

— ¿Q-qué fue...? —

— ¡Momo! ¡Espera! —Dijo otra vez.

Venía corriendo, con un bolso grande colgando en su brazo.

Era...

— ¡¿Hibiya?! —

— ¡Oh, que romántico! —Confirmó Mary juntando sus manos mientras su amiga bajaba del vehículo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó al chico.

— No puedo dejarte ir así Momo... Ah... Te amo... ¡Te amo y lo sabes! —Confesó el castaño mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

— Sí... ¡También te amo! —Respondió la joven mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rojas.

— Entonces... Por favor... Permitirme quedarme a tu lado...

Sus manos se entrelazaron y se miraron con seguridad.

...

Puede ser que aún falte para un compromiso como el de Seto y Mary, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Luego de algunos arreglos con cómo viajar, Hibiya viajó con todos los demás a Tokyo.

Volvería a Kanagawa con Momo y Shintaro.

Shintaro tal vez consiga experiencias laborales también, y piense en tener una familia con Ayano.

Ayano esperaría a Shintaro el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Mary y Seto tendrían una preciosa ceremonia.

Kano y Kido no se quedarían atrás, porque el orgullo no puede ocultar sus sentimientos toda la vida.

Haruka y Takane también verían un futuro maravilloso en su relación.

Y Momo... bueno... Momo estará a su lado, pase lo que pase, porque ella nunca olvidaría quién en él.

Hibiya es como el mejor recuerdo que puede guardar en su corazón por siempre, Hibiya es el mejor compañero de vida con el que quiere pasar.

 _Hibiya es la mejor canción que quiere escuchar._

* * *

.

..

...

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ***aplausos aplausos* Hermoso... Lloré como diluvio de Noe...**

 **Yuma: mentira, nunca lloras por nada**

 **Kisha: ¡no es cierto! ¡Lloré con un capítulo de Digimon!**

 **Yuma:... roca sin sentimientos**

 **Kisha: bueno..ojala ninguno de mis lectores sea así... UnU ellos son dulces y sensibles**

 **En fin... ¿Qué les pareció este final? ¿Muy Disney? No manchen, muy en el fondo querían que terminara bien.**

 **Yuma: sí pero no tan perfectito...**

 **Kisha: bueno pero no terminó perfectito, la mayoría de las parejas aún no están juntas oficialmente, pero es obvio que estiman a estarlo.**  
 **Un pequeño detalle que no sé si hayan notado...**

 **Pero hay una mini conversación que quizás puedan adivinar, que esta en capítulo 13 de Digimon Aventure 02, de Tk a Kari (OTP ;3 ) que utilicé en este mismo capítulo, si lo reconocen coméntenmelo por favor...**

 **Ojala hayan disfrutado, cualquier cosita que quieran comentar acerca del fic, acerca de ideas, dudas, preguntas que tengan no sólo de mi historia,** **sino también de alguna que tengan y no sepan cómo terminarlas o completarlas... Los reviews (bueno, lo de sus dudas propias por mensaje privado, claro) son gratis y te llevas un peluche de todo el MekaMeka-dan por eso.**

 **Ya me han hecho preguntas antes y me encanta ayudar porque noto la gran imaginación que tienen los bellos subscriptores de esta página.**

 **Asique... Espero nos leamos muy pronto, no por no tener internet, inspiración ni tiempo deje de escribir, y ojala tengan unas muy felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo.**

 **Yuma: exacto eue Nos vemos.**

 **Kisha: Nos vemos y...**

 **¡Grandes Saluditos!**


End file.
